Phantoms of the titans
by dakuness
Summary: The two twins gets in an accident so they are now the two Phantoms. the GIW causes that some are killed and can cause a war. Sea and Danny are trying to avoid a full war, but they end up in Jump City and with the Teen Titans help so they may succeed but they also help them in their mission as part of the team. Raven / Sea. StarFire / Danny
1. the accident

(it is an AU and crossover but the first chapter is how it all starts before moving to another city, I do not own any of the series used)  
The accident

Danny and Sea with Sam Tucker and Valerie are down in the lab, "okay, we showed you our parents' portal that is not working, can we now go to the costume party?" Asked Danny "and Sam why is my brother and I dressed like some sort of dark angel or Reaper? "asked Sea with raised eyebrow and Danny with his arms crossed. Sam is wearing a Gothic dress, black with dark purple, with a black and net witch hat and boots with purple knee socks and gloves. Valerie is wearing a black / brown and blood red hunter suit with bow at the back. Tucker is wearing a Sf robotic armor in dark metallic colors, while he has a black coat and hat.

"For you look ridiculously good in it?" Replied Sam with a grin "yeah sure" said Danny sarcastically, "and would not it be cool if you got the portal working?" Asked Sam "ghosts do not exist," said Val, "No, there is a small percent chance that ghosts exist, "said Tucker," who cares it's always me or Danny, fixing our parents' stuff when it goes wrong but right I don't want to, then we have a party to go to "Said Sea annoyed" come on would not it be awesome if it works, "said Tucker," yes it would but we do not have time right now, "said Danny," We could do one minute overhaul but we probably will not find anything "said Sea.

A few minutes later, "Sam are you sure" asked Danny "yes, and it's just great you told us that it does not work," said Sam "yes but preferably i do not want me or my brother to be down here if i can or inside it" said Sea iffy "there is probably a loose cord" said Danny thinking "if it were a loose cord, then we should have found it, but ..." said Sea "but what?" asked Val "we find nothing wrong it should work ... so" said Danny, but was cut off when he saw a spark "oh no" said the twins at the same time and turned to run out of it.

But they did not come out, their friends eyes grew wide when the twins said 'oh no' and started to run out of it but had no time they became trapped by the extreme amount of electricity that caused them to scream, Sam and Val winced to the scream. The cutting sound of their crazy screams were heard loud and clear so their parents came running down and saw a large amount of which was probably just as or more than the electricity came flowing into the portal and right into the twins. Then it just stopped and the twins fell silent.

Maddie and Jack ran to the portal when the two stumbled out of it, they looked at the five people but luminous eyes and fell backwards through the portal that closed. Maddie and Jack slammed on the brakes when they saw them there, was nothing like Sea or Danny but yet they were scary like the two "Sam, Valerie Tucker, what happened?" She asked, "Danny and the Sea was looking through the portal, they could not find something wrong then they said 'oh no' and started running from there but they did not get out, "said Sam who fell down crying.

The two parents saw stumble out of the portal before falling back through it was nothing like the two human and alive Sea and Danny, even though the two who stumbled out of the portal looked to be a reverse version of the two with the colors, but their twins has not white and silver wings of energy that the two had one or two probably genuine swords and scythe. Eye colors were also wrong, he that seemed to be Danny had electric green eyes as she that seemed to be the Sea had electric blue eyes, their skin was too pale, and the two were dressed in white instead of black but same costumes that they saw before on the twins.

/

A week later in the ghost zone Sea and her twin brother has now slept in a whole week in the ghost zone with Pandora, who found them when they fell out of the portal straight into her garden unconscious, given that they are only 14 years old so she took the two to a room after having called in a doctor who discovered something very odd with the two when he took a sample of their ecto plasma, so he noticed that both of them has ecto plasmic blood instead of regular ecto plasma. So the doctor and Pandora discovered quickly that the two are hybrids and current in ghostly form and probably they newly become hybrids too, although she may feel that they are without doubt A class ghosts and probably can become S class ghost if they get control of their powers.

A few hours later, Sea awoke with a massive headache "what happened?" Asked Sea and blinked when she saw the ice like the metal on her hand "what the?" She said to herself and jumped when something white and light misty fell in front her eyes as she then noticed her hair. Sea saw a mirror in the room she could see herself in, then Sea saw the room so she noticed that it looked Greek like.

When she came over to the mirror then she screamed at the reflection she did not see herself as had expected, but a person a ghost. Pandora ran into the room when she heard the hybrid scream and calmed down when she saw that it was just a reaction to how she looks now confirming that she is a new hybrid. "it is all right and there is nothing wrong with the mirror," said Pandora and Sea looking towards her Pandora has pale blue skin with red eyes and pink burning hair, she is dressed in black and gold Greek armor-like dress that made Sea to think of an Greek goddess. "Who are you?" Asked Sea and winced when she noticed her voice, which now has a clear echoing effect.

"My name is Pandora and you and a boy the same age as you and a lot like you fell through a portal, a week ago, I have made sure that both of you were and are okay" replied Pandora "one week," said Sea silently and watched back to the reflection in the mirror. The Sea looked in the mirror was nothing like her no black hair and not the bright sky-blue eye color or normal pale skin color, she saw a ghost in the mirror is not her usual self.

The one she saw has long white hair, whiter than new fallen snow, this was also in a non existent calm wind and a fog-like effect came from the hair that seems softer than silk, her eyes are completely electric blue that resembles liquid ecto plasma in constant motion, no pupil or white just blue liquid ecto plasma that had Sea shudder to. Third, she noticed is that skin color was as pale so it remind of snow "this is not me," she said winced when she saw the white aura that glows around her body and is the same she sees in the mirror.

Sea lifted her hand and there in the mirror did the same "no" she said "no, no, no, it is not possible" she said, and saw the same clothes on herself as she saw at the ghost in the mirror and noticed Sea that she no longer breathes "no, I can not, no," she said again and felt she did not have a heartbeat "it's okay and you are what ghosts are calling for a Halfa or also called hybrid" said Pandora soothing in a motherly voice "a what?" asked Sea and watched Pandora "a Halfa is a human ghost hybrid, you are right now in your ghost form," said Pandora "half alive half dead," she said, quieter and Sea froze "hal-half," said Sea but her voice gave way.

/

Sea saw in the mirror and saw the exact same costume just in opposite colors, what was black is now white and what was fake metal is now genuine ice-like metal. Sea is wearing a pair of white loose leather pants that are tucked inside a pair of tall white combat boots with metal parts that look like blue white ice. She does not know what color shirt is under the high-necked scales chain mail, but scales chain mail is snow white leather edges and opens up but closes with several clasps that is an ink-black color. the scales chain mail is the most incredible color she is seen it's an icy pearl white, changing to a silver, white or ice blue depending on the light and the scales reminded her of an elegant dragon.

On top of it she has metal parts that form on the back and waist a corset but is open at the front, from the sides, it is divided into three broad bands from both sides and intertwine atop the chest shaping a diamond like form before it goes back to several bands and forming a neck collar, the whole forming an X across the chest and neck. The metal looks to be made of ice, but appear to be mobile. On her hands she has white leather and metal gloves with ice-like metal on them that looks almost claw-like fingers on the scales chain mail is long arms that are tucked inside the gloves.

On top of from the clothes she has a snow white long Reaper coat that is completely open so you can see from the clothes under it with a hood like she has up covers the entire face except for the eyes in the shadows. Resting on the bed, she saw the cloak with a large hood, but this is snow white and glittered like frost in silver with two buckles in ink black , that had previously been resting on her shoulders. Sea noticed that earlier weighed from the clothes and it was warm but now she don't even hears them even if the clothes move or feel any weight from them either and she do not think it's warm or cold in the whole, a white ice-like version of costume she had before the accident happened.

/

. "It ... no," said Sea and collapsed crying Pandora handed a handkerchief to Sea who tock it. "What is your name?" Asked Pandora "my name is Sea it's short for Serenity" she said and stood up and gave a scowl when she saw the mirror and sighed, "what I'm wearing is a white and ice version of the costume I would have to costume party. The only thing missing from costume's the scythe a- "said Sea but stopped when a blue whisp cloudy was formed and disappeared leaving a silver and ice colored scythe with four diamond-shaped ecto sapphires in it.

Both Sea and Pandora blinked when they saw the scythe which Sea are now holding in with her hands "and the wings," she said, and fell down when two large angelic wings was formed in an instant from her back. Pandora helped Sea up again and Sea folded forward the wings that is an incredible icy silver they are cold, while warm she could feel the energy flowing from the wings, the wings felt strong and gave a sense of security and strength. "Why did I even say that" said Sea with an eye twitched.

"Serenity, you know how rare it is for ghosts to have ecto energy wings?" Asked Pandora "or a weapon of power?" Continued Pandora and Sea shook her head "no, I do not know and I do not think my parents are right about ghosts either, "she said, and let the wings rest on her back. "Ecto energy wings are unusual for that," she said, but was interrupted by a scream. "When the accident happened according to you turned me into a Halfa, I was in the same place as my twin brother. You said there was a guy my age who fell out of the portal at the same time which me, "said Sea and looked at Pandora" yes I said so ", she said" what is said that we go to his room, "asked Pandora and Sea nodded.

/

Danny woke up and noticed ink black metal gloved hands "what?" He asked, saw a mirror at the edge of the room and winced when something white fell in front of his eyes as he noticed was his hair. "How?" Asked Danny and went to the mirror, but what he saw in the mirror image is a ghost not his own human reflection. "No no," said Danny but got a sinking feeling within himself when he noticed that he was not breathing and that he lacks a heart beat.

"Accident? No it can't ... no, no, no, "said Danny shook his head and winced when a pair of snow white angelic wings was formed from his back in an instant and he cried out afterward. "No It is not, no," he said and looked at the wings that saw strong and beautiful like whiter than new fallen snow. The door opened to show two ghosts one with light blue skin red eyes and pink fire like hair dressed in black and gold Greek armor dress and four arms.

The other looks to be the same age as Danny and is wearing a white and ice version of what his sister was wearing the last time he saw her, she has completely blue eyes and pale skin so that it looks almost snow white like, her hair has a fog-like flame effect and is whiter then new fallen snow, from the back, he sees two beautiful silvery angelic wings. And in her hands she held in a beautiful silver and ice colored scythe same size as her with four sapphires in it.

Danny noticed that the second ghost in white robes winced when she saw him and shook her head "P-Pa Pandora when you said I'm a hybrid, is it ..." she said which echoing voice which both winced to except Pandora but did not finish the sentence, "both of you two are hybrids, half alive half dead. Half human half ghosts yet full ghosts. You are now both in your ghost form, you should have a human form, "said Pandora who understood what Sea said

"Hybrid" said Danny with wide eyes and looked at the mirror image of his "how?" Asked Danny "probably the accident ... The portal went wrong first electricity then came ecto plasma ... it was probably then it happened," she said, looking down at her hands and the sinking sensation Danny has got worse when he heard it for just Sam, Val and Tucker was there with him and his twin sister. "Sea?" He said questioningly and noticed that his voice has a clear echoing effect. "mm, yes that's my name," she said, but refused to look at Danny.

"Hybrid? So the reflection I see is really me? "Danny asked in a weak voice" Yes, "answered Pandora. "If you become a ghost should you not have died first," said Danny "normaly when a human becomes a ghost they dies always first. But a hybrid is a little different, a hybrid, a Halfa is formed a little differently. when with ecto plasma forces the body into a ghostly shape and replaces half the DNA, with ecto plasma. "Pandora said," you both died yes. You are technically dead full ghosts, but reborn as complete ecto plasma beings not a ghost form thanks to death. But at the same time so you did die. You died but is still half alive and fully beings of this plane "said Pandora" that does not help the whole situation" said Sea and released the scythe that disappeared in a blue haze.

/

Danny looked in the mirror and saw that his hair is now white, whiter than new fallen snow, and the hair is moving in a calm wind and a fog-like flame effect that makes his normal wild hair is looking a little fire like . His eyes are fully electric green that resembles liquid ecto plasma in constant motion, no pupil or white only green liquid ecto plasma that got Danny to shudder to. His skin as his sister is almost snow-like white and his body has a white glowing aura around him. Danny lifted up his hand and the mirror did the same.

He is wearing a pair of white loose leather pants tucked inside a pair of tall white armor like combat boots with black metal parts on. He has a white high-necked leather shirt with pure black chain mail that looks like a tunic over ,on his hands he has a pair of white leather gloves with black metal gloves on top of the leather. The shirt and chain mail are tucked inside the gloves, on his shoulders, he has a firm neck collar in black metal, on top of the clothes he has a long reaper jacket of which is with a hood and on the bed is a long cloak that is pure snow white with black clasps and a large hood.

"I'm wearing a white and black version of the clothes I was wearing before the accident," said Danny with a sigh, "and if you think of the two katanas then the two will most likely to show up as my scythe" said Sea "and that the metal is genuine, "she said in after thought, and sat on the bed" you said something about ecto energy wings and weapons of power? "asked the Sea to Pandora and Danny tried to think of the two weapons, and yes as his sister said they came out in a black green mist. The two katanas are amazingly beautiful in a black and silvery color with a green ecto emerald in each sword. the pattern in the blade of the swords have a slight green tone that gave his katanas an icy dark feeling.

Danny looked at the two katanas then on Pandora and Sea, then he shrugged and dropped the swords that disappeared into a black green mist. Danny sat on the bed next to his sister, "what are you talking about?" He asked, "your wings, and what is your name?" Answered and asked Pandora "Danny short for Daniel" Danny replied and Pandora nodded "Danny, Sea your wings are something extremely unusual as generally only the ghost of perfection, help or protect can or usually have, "she said" what? "asked both twins simultaneously.

"Exactly what the wings do, we do not know for those who have them have not been seen for several centuries," she said, "you both seem to have respective weapon of power. There are one or two items that are linked to youre core , how strong they are and what they can do depends on what you have for powers and is capable of doing. Your weapons will also help you with to control on all your powers, "said Pandora" ghosts with weapons or objects of power are rare, you can create one after , to get control but you have already one was which normally does not happen, "she said

"Then we know that," said Said "I'm guessing that the weapon is because we had fake version before we just became hybrids which you call us," said Danny "that's probably a theory," said Pandora "so what now?" Asked the Sea and Danny just became confused "what do we do now? The portal that caused that we are what? that we now are, is now closed, and quite honestly I do not want to know what our ghost hunting parents would do with us, "said Sea and Danny winced.

/

"Both of you can stay here if you like and learn everything you need to know to make it in the Ghost Zone" answered Pandora "really?" Asked Danny "Yes indeed," said Pandora and the twins look at each other then on Pandora "we agree" they said simultaneously. Then they gave a scowling expression "what is it now?" Asked Pandora "our by name," said Danny, and sighed, "Fenton ... Phantom?" Said Sea after thinking for a while "Phantom?" Asked Danny "it fits and is similar to Fenton "she said" that is true, "said Pandora" the two names is similar to each other, "she said" so Danny Phantom, Sea Phantom? "asked Danny and both twins nodded.

After talking for a while the both twins started to become tired again and it was then a white circle was formed round the waist of the two and was split in two, and went over their bodies. As it was finished they were gone and left two more human 14 year old children instead of ghostly but their ecto plasma signature could still be faintly detected. "What?" Asked Sea and both blinked and ran to the mirror, yes they look like humans and living but not quite the same as before.

Danny's hair is now white with highlights mixed in silver, black and blue that makes it look like he has falling stars in the hair, for Sea so is her hair also white but the tips are black and have icy highlights in her hair in ice blue and silver similar to falling ice, so they have not ebony black hair anymore.

Both their eyes used to be a soft but clear sky blue but now their eye color makes them shudder to. The eyes are fully human it's just the detail that they seem to glow faintly in an icy color, the eye color is now a freezing cold ice blue, which appears visible on distance. Their skin color used to be a slight tan but now they both have a pale skin color is not as pale as the ghost form but close.

Danny is wearing a pair of black combat boots and dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt over a white leather shirt and a pair of black leather gloves, but odd enough stayed the white cloak that simply became black instead. Sea is wearing a pair of black high boots and dark blue jeans, she has a silver colored leather shirt under a black tunic and a pair of black leather gloves. The same as for Danny is her white cloak remain it just became black instead.

They both still had the sinking feeling left ,both checked their breathing as they now do, but when they checked their pulse then they noticed that it was not there, they have no heartbeat anymore even if they are in human form. "Yes now we know what we look like in human form," said Danny, "and we look like two other people" said Sea and sighed.

/

Three years later, they are now 17 years old and apparently so they will stop aging after their third deathday, they both have much control over their powers, but they are still learning and developing new powers. They opened a portal to the living world and is in Amity Park, and partly to their human half feel a little home there.

On the outskirts of the city, they have built their new house that is three storeys below ground which is private and has two floors above the ground which is a cafe book store ,quickly became popular with everyone in town. The house is an old building with a distinct blend of old Greek and Victorian large windows with lead and colored glass which gave the whole store a golden light throughout the day and a beautiful glittering black illuminated at night. A large bottom floor with a balcony's like the floor ,everything is made of massive solid wood that gives the interior a fantasy look but it is also filled with hidden extremely Advanced technology.

Upstairs is where you can read and browse books in peace and quiet while the downstairs is a cafe like and with bookshelves. The entire inside of the building have a shape which gives the illusion that is round, the walls have wood beams that go all the wall up to the high ceiling that is painted in fantasy style mixed with the night sky. All the wood is dark and the floor is quarry of black elegant rug. At the counter behind the is a door to the downstairs which only Sea and Danny has the key to.

Downstairs is three floors which has a round shape and is a common house only that it has an open circle middle of the two floors so you can see down to the bottom floor which is a perfect place to swim relax among suspected. The second floor is kitchen, bathroom, living room, and a door to a lab that reach down to the bottom floor. Living room and kitchen are stuck together without walls, the third floor is a few bedrooms and a medium-sized library outside the bedrooms and a smaller bathroom.

Sea and Danny have ensured that they have a new identity and they have ensured that they have completed lerning courses within 2 months. a hobby they've been doing the past three years, they have become very popular in the art world and ridiculously rich in the paintings glass blowing including art-related. However, they were almost never seen in the open except for a few times over the whole three years.

/

a summary of what they go through in two years (AN only those mentioned from the series have happened in this fanfick):

Sea and Danny are in ghost form invisible and flying over the school and just staring at what is going on they can hardly believe it, on one half of the school yard so is it filled with meat lovers protesting against vegetables and an equally large group of vegetarians protesting against the meat. And the two can sure believe what they see when they notice that their old friends Sam and Tucker leads the whole thing.

The twins is rubbing their eyes when they see a huge meat monsters that activate their ghost sense ", it's for real?" Asked the Sea to her brother who only shrugged. The two fights in a few minutes against meat monster and Sea uses a powerful ecto-shield around the ghost when they managed to separate the meat from the ghost, in the meantime Danny gets a thermos thrown straight into the back of the head. Danny has no problem seeing that it is Fenton technology.

111

Somehow managed to Sam to persuade Danny Timewave who she does not know is originally Danny Fenton and he will not tell her, going to the prom with her. The only reason is that she somehow got hold of it real dragon medallion of Aragon which he wants to get into the ghost zone again, while the Sea figure out what the thermos does and how it works. Sam gets angry at Paulina and medallion turns her into a ghost dragon that Danny goes against before he manages to get of the medallion of her, which he gives to its rightful owner before she returns to the ghost zone.

111

Sea looking around partly because she was told that Desiree is loose and she does not want anyone wish something, for you never get what one wants if Desiree fulfill them. Sea find that for some reason that Tucker is overshadowed by a bitter ghost but she'll be misled by several other wishes before she manages to get the ghost out of her former friend, who is also partly afraid Sea's ghost form which she only sighs to. She has also made the Fenton thermos to ink black with neon silver lines in it and it works without problems.

111

Sea and Danny is worried about customers who go to Casper high when all seems to fall into depression then they decide to check around the school to find the solution. They discover that a ghost by the name of Penelope Spectra pretend to be a psychologist and nearly kill their sister Jazz, which they do not like. It is the first time people in Amity Park will see the twins in ghost form clearly as they stand in the middle of the stage holding Jazz and surrounded by a powerful ecto-shield that both twins created.

Sea have been wearing the same clothes as when she discovered she was a hybrid in white and ice-like, Danny on the other hand also has the same clothes that when he discovered he was a hybrid only a different color. He retained the black but swapped the white against a dark wine red almost black color. So Amity Park begins to call them Shadow and Storm which the two do not think is particular bad for it could have been worse names.

111

Both twins have a problem with a ghost dog as they call choji. The dog causes Valarie's dad to lose his job, causing her being thrown out of a list and need to get a job, while she is split by thoughts of who Shadow is and want the truth. Val discovers Midnight that the twins' shop is called are looking for some to employees, and she takes the job.

The twins hires her after she met with the two bird of prey they has in the store, one of them is a male gyr-peregrine that is ink black with pure silver spots and silver claws on his black legs, he is strong and fast but he is also calm and patient. The other is a snowy owl and the great horned owl hybrid she looks almost like a snowy owl but has the great horned owl ear tufts, she is completely snow white with silver spots, she is quiet but wise and strong. The falcon name is Alkemedes and the Owl is Philosophy.

111

All teens in Amity Park is now crazy In Ember Mclain when she sings besides the twins, breaking the spell simply by getting Tucker to sing in national television. Afterwards the two Phantoms talking with her and say that they do not mind that she appears in the human world as long as she does not hypnotize all through her songs, which she agrees to, because Ember do not want to fight against them with her current strength.

111

Technus have come into the human world, but he went into a game, Doomed, Sea and Danny get a message from two friends in the game that they need help so overshadows their characters avatars known as Albino and Ghostboy to defeat Technus who become crazy again. They beat him with little trouble in the game along with the Chaos that is Sam's avatar and Tucker's own avatar. Both girls then kill Tucker's character for his Comment that girls can't play while Danny just shakes his head.

111

It's Halloween and the twins decide to have fun with all journalists by dressing up in different costumes and behave differently for fun, they chose pirate, ninja, cowboy bounty hunter from 40 century, and some others. but when Fright knight gets free so they go back to normal self in order to defeat him, and together they manage to defeat him and seal his sword into a pumpkin and all who were trapped inside their nightmares become free.

111

Sea discovers something odd going on with her sister because she honestly did not think the Jazz should date an bad luck ghost so they she went into the portal and discovers a ghost named Kitty is stuck. With the help of her brother and a trick call to Fenton Works so they frees kitty and make sure Johnny 13 never do it again, with only Jazz who know that she was rescued by them but is a little unsure why they saved her. The police begin to trust the twins for everything they do is to make sure everyone is safe and that they have not done anything wrong so the police giving them now a chans.

111

Danny and Sea has problems with ghost zone politics that cause Walker the Wardent to want to catch them in the human world so Amity Park gets a smaller ghost invasion and the mayor gets overshadowed by Walker himself. They are attacked by their own parents while they gather up all the ghost guards through a gun they built specifically to bring out the ghosts that overshadows people.

Most people are shocked when they see the mayor is shot by Storm (Sea Phantom) but completely unhurt but a ghost flying out of the mayor as Shadow (Danny Phantom) picks up the ghost and gets him to admit to everyone what Walker was doing was an annoying case of Walker's ridiculous rules which they also got him to say what rule broke two against and everyone started laughing at it.

111

After Danny and Sea has explained to police the whole mess and they begin to trust one of them named James and that their only reason for being in Amity park is to protect, the police recognize the two by their real names Danny and Sea Phantom but they still call those two by the two other names and as heroes even though ghost hunters call them liars so they say that they follow their obsession by protecting. they go to the water park for a day off. But it does not go particularly well for Johnny and Kitty had a broke up so she decides to use Danny as a new boyfriend to teach Johnny a lesson in the meantime so Danny just have general fun, until Sea persuade that Johnny has learned the lesson and if not, she can always tell it them so Johnny will be beaten black and blue.

111

Danny in his ghost form and Valerie gets handcuffs together and stuck in the ghost zone with Skulker chasing them again. Valerie figure out that Shadow or Danny Phantom is her old friend Danny Fenton when they make it out from there. When they are back in the human world then they go down into Danny's and Sea's house to the lab to get loose handcuffs by help of Sea.

They also explain that they are hybrids and that it would be better that no one finds out about it, partly because they cannot grow old and they lack a heart, they have a core instead and decides to explain everything. At the same time succeed Val to persuade them to let her help them as Red Huntress through a suit that the two building together (her second costume from the series) through nano-ghost technology.

111

Vlad Master puts a million dollars bounty on the two Phantoms to get the two Fenton busy but he had not counted on the police, and most of all children and teenagers in the city to protest against him because he is out after their two heroes. It is the first time they meet the GIW making them nervous about such orginaton exists, so the two are looking up all the information they can find on them and they do not like the result.

They also meet Vlad Plasmius and Masters for the first time, which ends with the twins are sore and Vlad is beaten black and blue, but they manage to get rid of the bounty on their heads after they found out some information about Vlad the fact that he is a Halfa and they can tell everyone that Vlad Masters is one of the most troublesome ghosts which would end badly for him.

111

Ringmaster Freakshow arrives at Amity Park and many shops gets broken into when the twins arrive at the crime scene after James called them, they become surprised at what they find out. They meet the villains who are ghosts but the two find that they are like puppets, making them uneasy. They make sure that Val as red huntress is following the ghosts and film what happens, that's when they find out to Freakshow is a necromancer.

they create two eyes screens to avoid falling under his control they also change their regular clothes to sf like tight leather high technology armor with eye screens and headphones, each with a long coat, to avoid being control which works. With the police so they captures Freakshow who gets handed over to the ghost zone for his use necromancy then a ghost sheriff LongStar takes him to be punished. Meanwhile ghost will be free and returned to the ghost zone and all Freakshow's possessions gets through checked to see if he has anything more than the rod that is necromancy. They return to their regular clothes afterwards.

111

Ghost bugs invade Casper High and all who are affected receive some sort of ghost power which makes the two twins worried about their health, but the doctor refuses to let them help and they notice something odd is going on. So with Tucker's help, they discover that the doctor is not real and they need help to get inside the shield so they put Tucker in a word scissor with him then they gets in and interrupts Spectra's plans and they give Tucker a new computer thanks for the help.

Tucker is glad by the computer especially when he discovers that the computer is more Advanced than anything he ever seen before, he also stay on the team with Danny and Sea, Val as Red huntress which he hears on the voice, as their technology support when they themselves do not have time. Partly because they refuse to put him in danger, he shall not be on the field battle, but he is called Teck by others to avoid having people who know who he is then you meet him only through a hologram avatar that can not can see who he is while Tucker is in the control room and help out from there.

111

A bratty ghost kid by the name of Youngblood kidnaps all adults in the city without the twins notice it, but they decide to make a massive party in the park in their ghost form with the two and Tucker in his hologram himself as a DJ for the party. His hologram itself uses an advanced technology that the twins have played with to be used on top of a person, then Tucker is really there and have the same abilities as a hologram.

Tucker as Teck you can see is a network multi-net grid filled coat with hood in silver and white grid light, while you see he has some sort of high-tech armor that looks to be part of his skin, but clothing, while his skin is completely black and his eyes become gold but you can see symbols and calculations in the eyes, he also has technology like dreadlocks in blackish silver with luminous cords in green and blue into spun into them, his mouth also gets a silver color inside with a bright blue tongue that looks out to glow. the three defeats Youngblood through the music that destroys his pirate ship, then they continue with the party.

111

Vlad frees the evil ghost King Pariah Dark, and he takes the entire Amity Park into The Ghost zone, Danny and Sea are working hard to keep the ghost king's army away from the city, while Sea hold a shield up to protect the city and Val chasing any ghost skeleton then Danny flies to Pariah Dark in an ecto skeleton armor with Vlad to defeat him but Vlad abandons Danny and Sea fly there to help him.

With a surprise attack they manage to get in Pariah Dark in his chest again and locks but ecto skeleton armor is destroyed in procesen. They are hospitalized at home with Pandora for two weeks afterwards to heal their injuries while Teck and the Red huntress make sure that the city is safe. Tucker has also discovered who the two were before they became Phantoms and Val may explain it all.

111

A ghost by the name of Clockwork call on the two twins to help with a problem in another timeline where they are forced to fight against an evil Danny Plasmius aka Dan Phantom (the same as in the series), the 14 year old Danny is in the future when the two angelic Phantoms get there and help him fight against Dan and the two manage to hold even battle against Dan but then they get beaten, so they each gets a building over them, so loses the 14-year-old Danny.

The three find out how Dan created and they help Danny return to his own time. They with the help of Clockwork went there and takes Dan by surprise and this time, so they let their wings be clearly visible and their hoods are down but instead of his normal hair and eye color, they are two Phantoms are very angry so their eyes glow completely a blood red burning color and their hair has turned black ink black and burning which sends shivers through Dan. With the help of Danny so they defeat Dan and captures him.

The 14-year-old Danny succeed with their help to save his family and the two take a thermos to Clockwork for safe keeping, while the 14-year-old Danny wonder who the two were, but do not care for his family is safe. The twins return to their own time and they have learned how dangerous it could be if only one of them gets evil while the 14-year-old Danny has gotten a second chans.

111

Danny and Valerie have started dating and Technus exploit it for his plans which goes wrong when he ends up in an internet battle with Tucker in his hologram form and Sea is gone because she needs a vacation. Teck wins and succeeds in stopping Technus by cutting his connection with Satellite and both twins, Red huntress and the police questioning him over what it all was that happened.

111

Jack's newest invention accidentally shrink Red huntress, Dash and Danny who shorts out his powers so they are malfunctioning, they have to get to the weapon to regain their proper size and keep Danny's other identity secret before they return to their real size.

111

Sam signs up for a beauty pageant in order to show how "dumb and pointless" they are, with Tucker as the judge and happen to choose Sam as the winner and is kidnapped to the ghost zone to become Prince Aragon's bride. Tucker can not himself go there for his holo-self is technology so they he can not go into Aragon's kingdom and Valerie's equipment would not work. Sea and Danny manages to get there in order to free Sam who manages to persuade Dora to fight against her brother and with the four then they win.

But unfortunately, so locks up Aragon's medallion around Sam's neck, and she can not take it off. So now she can transform into a purple dragon with black claws and horns, silver colored belly, long tail and neck, with Dora so they help her to control it all and she becomes the third person to figure out what the two Phantoms are and accept what they want to let Fentons be dead for they can not bear to pretend to be someone they're not anymore.

111

Tucker is going for student council president and feels like he isn't being listened to by anyone. But, When Their class goes to the museum and an ancient ghost by the name of Hotep-Ra recognizes him as the long-lost pharaoh. Tucker, listened to by Hotep-Ra, and ends up getting into a possessed, and sends Casper High back to an ancient Egypt like place. Sea and Danny become angry with him and those in Amity Park will see how the two look like angry for the first time with red eyes and black burning hair which goes over as they literally hit Tucker in the head after they chained Hotep-Ra in ghostly chains, so everything goes back to how it should be.

111

An Ecto-Acne-ridden Vlad infects Tucker and Valerie and forcing the twins to find a cure. Danny with a bunch of doctors looking for the solution while Sea went to Clockwork and asks if she can watch Vlad became Plasmius, she looks at how the accident happened 10 times before she notices that her human father put in Diet Coke in the prototype portal. She face palm, before she thank Clockwork and went late into the hospital with the solution so their friends becomes healthy again.

111

Danny currently training with Valerie and Sea is computer training with Tucker when they have to fight against a ghost on a golf course. The ghost melted when it was hit by a strong hit and Sea uses her telekinesis to repair the site as exercise while Teck trying to find what happened and Danny meets his "cousin" Danielle "Dani" som Sea och Danny kallar Elle learning that she herself has ghost powers. tvillingarna är curious and tries to ask why and how but Dani gets out of it by pretending to feel weak and faints into Danny's arms.

The next day de tries again but are interrupted by a ghost och Danny is captured by Vlad and Danielle. Sam, Valerie and Tucker try to run away from detention and to save Danny with Sea. Then Danny finds out Elle is an imperfection a clone of himself created by no other then Vlad Masters from his DNA. They manage to defeat Vlad but Elle flying from there, leaving four very confused people. Sea with Frostbite's help looking for a way to make her stable while Tucker looking for her and Sam, Danny and Val keeps the city safe in the meantime.

111

For some reason I picture Vlad in the election for mayor but drop out when a lot of shady material related to Vlad the ends up on the open internet with the help of Teck. Vlad also accidently shoot Danny creating a group of are very angry people, a ghost, a hologram, a hunter and a dragon while Vlad is trying to avoid being hung by the crowd, and getting burned by an angry girlfriend and a dragon when Danny is in at Frostbite's for healing. Sea and Tucker captures Vlad and handing him over to the police with a warning that if he does it then they will not care who he is.

111

The five will receive a message from Frostbite that Vlad has stolen the Infi-map then they went on a hunt through several periods of time to stop him, which they succeed when he becomes frozen in ice in Farfrozen. Val and Danny also broke up.

111

Vlad frees "Vortex", a weather ghost, and enslaves him to convince the People that Vlad can control the weather. But Vlad loses control of Vortex, and a battle with the twins Renders the twins with weather powers of Their Own to win against Vortex. They lose against Vortex when they get hit, each with a powerful electric shock while Val, Sam and Tucker takes the twins' Phantomjet to get Vortex to return to Amity Park so the twins are working on learning their new power. They with the new power defeat Vortex and returns him to be punished while they are looking for Vlad and yells at him in front of all of what he has done.

111

A flat ghost named Undergrowth turns Amity Park into a literal jungle, in the process holding the Citizens captive and even worse, kidnapping and brainwashing the nature-loving Sam into being his "queen." The twins coming back from having trained with Frostbite for to gain better control over their ice powers get fight against a possessed Sam meanwhile Sea start getting a flu. They defeat Undergrowth but Sea gets home laid with a strong case of the ghost flu.

111

The Box Ghost is frustrated That he isn't taken seriously, so he steals the Pandora's Box, unleashing its evil and successfully wreaking havoc on Amity Park. Danny goes home to his adoptive mother to tell where the thief is meanwhile the rest of the team tries to keep Amity Park safe. Danny and Pandora together defeat Box Ghost and restore everything that was released into the box again. The journalists get a field day when they hear that Sea and Danny call Pandora for ma, which they are forced to tell Sam, Val and Tuck that she is their adoptive mother in the Ghost zone, and that she is a 100 times better parent than the two Fenton's ever was.

111

Sea and Danny wake up through a nightmare with a dream-powered machine, only to find the Citizens of Amity Park all in the same deep sleep, thanks to the ghost of dreams Nocturn, who is sucking up Their dreams to Increase his energy. They returned to Amity Park and awoke their three friends to defeat Nocturn, the two also learn to dream walk to defeat him and overshadow his dream and win.

111

Sam, Tucker and Valerie gets kidnapped and the twins meet Wulf for the first time they take apart the necklace that keeps him trapped, but then they find out that their three friends are kidnapped by Walker so they tear down the entire prison to the foundation because of anger and they creates a contract with Walker so that he'll let them and their friends be alone, and they do not tear his home to the ground.

111

Danielle Phantom returns to Amity Park with a problem, she has trouble Maintaining her ghost form from melting. Meanwhile, Vlad sends Skulker to capture Danielle So that he can use her DNA to make a better clone. Sea went to Farfrozen to see if they have a solution to save Elle, then she flies in max speed to Vlad's home and lab. They manage to save her, but again she flies away and Sam tear the entire building to the ground for what Vlad was trying to do.

/

new city

Vlad becomes the new owner of the GIW and make sure that the whole Fenton Works goes up in flames with a part of the city. Danny, Sam, Val and Tucker are seriously injured as Sea who just got slight injuries made sure they end up in the Ghost zone with Pandora to heal with a note and lie to their parents explaining that they are safe but on vacation. The only one who died from the explosion was Jazz, Jack and Maddie Fenton, while several others were injured but did not die.

Sea stays in the human world but went of the grid to find a solution to Vlad and The GIW before they start a full-out war with the Ghost zone. After a month of almost being caught so she arrives in Jump city one month after the Teen Titans were formed. Sea with one leg burned and a nasty cut open wounds on her chest, she runs to get GIW agents astray and is in human form but when she turned around to look behind her then she crashes right into a person "ouch" she said, looked up to an artificial red eye and a normal human blue one.


	2. new city

new city teen titans

Raven's pov

It is evening and we've just stopped a thief from stealing from a store when I feel a powerful presence that makes me want to hide, the other was talking about something where a person happened to run straight into the Cyborg and fell down "ouch" she said. I can see that she is wearing an ink black cloak that covers her entire body with two silver clasps that secure it and the hood covering her face and hair, but her emotions I can barely feel them as if something is blocking me, but the power I feel comes from her makes me want to go away from here while helping her.

She stood but gave a sound of pain and fell back holding her hand outside the cloak to the chest with a red blue mixed liquid that causes it to look blue purple like and glow faintly in blue. "I hope that is not her blood," said Beastboy and she stares straight at him, all of us and I could feel the slight fear towards us "hey are you okay" asked Cyborg and she shook her head and the hood fell down.

She has long white hair but the tips are black and have icy highlights in her hair in ice blue and silver resembling falling ice. Her eyes, I have never seen such a color they appear to glow in an icy color, eye color is a freezing cold ice blue, visible visible in the distance, her skin is extremely pale, almost looks white like, but not really.

I can clearly see a bruise on the side of her neck and face "n-n-no," she stammered out and gazed behind her before she turned against us " someone looking for you?" asked Robin with suspicious voice. Her eyes narrowed and began to glow more that made me bake away "only from those who want to, and I quote ' lots and lots of pianful experiments' on me," she said, stifling a scream and fell unconscious.

Beastboy ran over to her and took away the cloak so we could see her body. That's when we saw a cut wound that went from the beginning of her neck sloping to her waist and the red blue liquid flowed slowly from the wound, she is wearing a pair of black jeans a tight black leather shirt white boots and white gloves.

/

"Apparently it is her blood," I said and leaned down to slightly heal her a little in any case so it's less painful. When my magic touched her, I lost my breath and my eyes grew wide "hello! Raven what is it? "Asked Robin and put his hand in front of my face but I did not answer.

What I feel from her is no doubt about the presence that made me want to hide in the earlier, she is powerful probably stronger than the whole team together, it felt like death, power but still felt like she is alive, I do not understand it. But her presence, there's something about her that makes me feel safe but still in danger if she gets angry, "I do not know" I replied "it's her presence, power it ... I can not understand it", I replied in monotone but have difficulty to find the right words.

"She is damaged and run from people who want to harm her," said Starfire "so should not we help her?" Asked Starfire and she's right "we shall be heroes and the people who want her for painful experiments, we cannot let them get her before we know what is going on, "said Cyborg" take her to the towers infirmary. I doubt that a hospital understands her physique "Robin said.

Robin's pov

In the tower so has the teen titans have just put her in one of the beds and was about to turn on the machines to see her stats as the one that keeps track of the heartbeat went slack line "what no, no, no," repeated Cyborg but froze when he noticed that she was breathing calmly but the machine that watch the heartbeat has slack line "what? How? No, what's wrong now, "cried Cyborg and checked to see if the machine works which shows that it does.

"How can the machine that looks at the heartbeat stand still when she's breathing fine?" Asked a confused Starfire while I took and checked her pulse by hand "She has no pulse," I said slightly and looked at the neck but got the same result. Cyborg took out a stethoscope to see if the machine is right and it is who she completely lacks a heartbeat.

"How in the world can a living person be missing a heartbeat, it's just not possible!" shouted cyborg who has succeed to change the machines to keep track of other stats they soon noticed that her physique is different in more ways one one may see .

The first thing that one noticed is that her blood is different that it has everything that normal human blood and more white blood cells except that the plasma is something (electric blue ecto plasma) completely different that they have not figured out what it is, which causes the her blue looks to shift between blue purple and red purple while it shines in a faint blue glow.

The second is that her muscles as they saw through her wound looks to have a light red purple tone, they could also notice that her biology seems to have a slight blue or white glow. She misses a heartbeat and that her body temperature is 18 Celsius. I have no idea what she is or whay they are looking for her, I want answers.

/

She gave a groan and opened her eyes which became wide when she saw where she is and took a few shaky breaths " wow calm down, you're safe here, "said Cyborg to her and She blinked and looked at the machines and laughed, which made us all blink "um why are you laughing?" asked Beastboy she turned her head towards him with eyes that glitter and crazy glow in some sort of ironic humor, an amused and spooky smile with clear but discrete fangs that could make the Joker look tame and me shudder to.

"So ... how bad was your reaction when ... you noticed that I do not have a heart?" She asked in a comical tone, jep She is definitely amused "wait lacks a heart?" Shouted several of us out and her smile disappeared and She just blinked at us as if it were normal "it has with what I am and why they want me," she said and sat up.

"Why do you help me?" She asked, "we help you because that is our job as heroes," said Cyborg and she gave one of the oh expression and leaned her head to the side "you and you I have heard of but who are you?" She said first and pointed at me and Beastboy then asked the rest of the team. "I'm Beastboy this is Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Robin we are the teen titans" he replied, pointing to the right Titan "the what now?" She said with confusion, "the Teen Titans have not you heard of us?" asked Cyborg "not if you were formed within this month, I have not exactly cared for what happens except to avoid a group of very annoying people in white" she replied.

"What? Okay now you have to answer a few questions, "I said and She nodded" first your name "I asked," you can call me Sea but my friends in the police usually call me Storm to annoy me, "she replied calmly and Beastboy's eyes grew wide and a smile formed, i recognize the name, but not from where "you, you are, no you do not look like her, you're a human," he said and She smiled

"It depends on how much you know about ghost and looks can be deceiving, you saw the wound, my blood and muscles, those that looks human like to you?" She said with eyes that sparkling in irony and Beastboy gave a yelp and jumped back, but his smile was larger "seriously I'm not that scary," she said with a amused frown "so you are really Sea Phantom?" Beastboy asked with a big smile and fan boy tone, She nodded in response and for me so it clicked.

/

Sea and Danny Phantom disappeared after an explosion in Amity Park had killed several and several injured, the two disappeared with their entire team and left a note that said that the portal that allowed ghost to come to our world is now ruined. They have not seen any of them since then, but if she is here injured so what happened? "one know very little about the ghost zone and those who live there, there are several theories, but they do not know which is correct," said Raven "what are you? You feel alive and yet as if you are dead "asked Raven and Sea rubbed the neck a little.

"Yes that. is a little difficult to explain. I am technically dead but still I am partially alive, it is what I am and I'm not really sure if I should say this but I am what most ghosts call a true hybrid, fully ghost but partially human, partially alive ... the insult is usually Halfa as if only half but I'm full ghost, only have a small living part left "said Sea and Raven gaped with several of us how can someone be dead and alive" how? "she asked, Sea gave a frown "how it happened, I would not talk about it's a sore subject," Sea answered.

"Why were you being chased? And what happened in Amity Park? "I asked, and Sea flinched "GIW" she said "GIW happened, they got a new, private owner and they used to belong to the goverment but they went out of control so they were kicked out and then bought by a personal owner, "said Sea" I know GIW is annoying but why are you running? "she just stares at me with an unreadable mask" wait let me guess, "I said and she nodded.

"Let's see your parents probably find out of your powers and didn't accepted you and where trying to give you the GIW so you ran away" I said and Sea started to laugh "so far from the truth you can get. My parents saw me die five years ago when I became what I am now and they never figured out who I was before, because even if you place an image on fully human and alive me next to a picture of me half alive in human form so would the two look like two different people. "She said, but became serious

/

"And given what they thought about ghosts, it would be better for me and for them to believe that I am not she, I have not been since I accepted what I am now," said Sea and she looked at Raven, "and no I'm not a ghost formed by tragic death ... I'm a ghost / being formed from Protection even if the way was a little unorthodox so I belong to the sort of ghostly beings that do not age and can exist as long as I was formed from is or needed, "said Sea "so you are immortal" asked Beastboy "I can't die ... I'm technically already dead but I could be killed ... it's just ridiculously hard, and for me is the most in the human world mortals in comparison" she replied .

"What do the GIW want with you?", I asked "what they want, I already told you. And what will happen if they succeed, they will start a war against the whole ghost kind and get everyone on earth to be killed or slaves when my class of ghost that usually stays in the ghost zone comes to bring me home from them . "replied the Sea" so if GIW catch you, they will start a war against an entire zone "Beastboy yelled" yeah exactly that will happen, and it does not help that ghosts can work together even if they are the worst enemies to get rid of a threats to the ghost zone "Sea said.

"So if we keep you safe so will not a war to start," said Cyborg and Sea shook her head "ghosts are not the ones starting the whole war most ghosts just want to be left alone others just want to have fun but they hurt no one or kill people. That is a taboo. The ghost's are the victims in this case, although I'm safe the GIW will continue with trying to destroy all of ghost kind "said Sea

"What is a Taboo?" Asked Beastboy and Starfire "a taboo is an invisible rule or law that is not written down but the everybody knows so those and follow it by their own will," replied Raven "the GIW trying to destroy the ghost zone and all the residents but the ghost zone is the flipside of this solar system / realm if it goes so those this one, your sun will explode then... The ghost Zone is a higher plane of this one and yet not, we live in a different way and ghost zone picks up everything that is lost through time but if it goes so does this world, but the we can live without yours. "Said Sea" and you see problem if they start a war, then the ghost zone have nothing to lose and everything to win "Sea said with a frown.

/

"How do we know we can trust you?", I asked "because she is a ghost born from Protection that is what Sea is, what she does, her kind of Obsession are rare, legendary even, they have called many different names through the ages but all have the same thing to make guardians of protectors. So we can rely on her for what Sea is, "replied Raven and Sea blinked" you know my kind? "Asked the Sea" yes but should not you have wings? "Asked Raven neutral and Sea shrugged" I have wings they are ice-like silver, angel-like wings, large, strong and beautiful. But I tend not to use them since I am in human form right now and my brother is a ghostly bieng of the same type as me, "said Sea.

"So we need to help you stop GIW and humanity is safe then," said Cyborg "the simple is to get the truth about GIW out to everyone and get the president on our side then this disappear for this whole mess," said Sea " was that everything Robin? "she asked, looking at me with a look that says 'that is all I will say' " yes that was it, "I said and Starfire flew" I have some questions, "said Starfire" shot "said Sea" why, "said Starfire but the was interrupted "that, is a saying that means you can start asking your questions or talk," said Sea.

'Oh ... what's your favorite color? Where are you from? How old are you? and do you want be my friend? "asked Starfire faster than many of us could keep up with, Sea blinked before she got an amused look and a friendly smile" in order ... ice blue, Graeciae antiquae Civitate (Greece, the ancient city) in the ghost zone, my physical age is 17 years real age do not care, can not age, and be your friend? Do not know, I do not know you but possible when I know you more "replied Sea" joyful "said Starfire and would hug Sea but her went through her and Sea gave a nervous laugh.

/

"Sorry but right now I do not think I can manage to be hugged because I have not healed yet ... then I do not like to be touched. Partly because my reflexes are designed for combat, "said Sea and all of us are looking at her with wide eyes," I'm a ghost, I have all three comen powers of ghosts, the two advanced basics and a lot of my own for me to be able to protect . Then i am physique stronger, faster, sharper senses, passive powers including more advanced and higher than humans. So overall, I have to own a list of forces around 20 or 30 if you include all active and passive i think. And I still get new ones as the situation requires ... but I'm technically an S class ghost "said Sea and now we are all gaping .

Sea lay down comfortably in the medical bed and "you know you are going to catch flies if you stand with mouths open," she said, and we shut the mouths "you have a list powers more than Superman can you control them all?" Asked Beastboy "yes and no ... i have good and get better control over the powers I have but if I get too tired physically or mentally, they can leak out and affect the environment if my feelings are too strong ... if I get a nightmare throw cold water on me before the city becomes frozen or affected by a storm. My powers depends on what emotions I feel, how strong I feel them and how strong my will is, normally cases, I have very good control but they can leak sometimes ... the surroundings become darker scarier or colder if I become irritated. And it may take up to a day or more to get control of a new power and a week or a bit more to learn to use it and a few months to master it ... in calm emotions. "Replied Sea" single reason I am telling you this is because I think you will not say anything about it to others, "she said tired and fell asleep.

No ones pov

It's been a few days now and Sea has helped Cyborg by telling what is normal and what is dangerous for her physique. Robin has asked several questions, but the only one she answered that she will not go back to Amity Park. Right now it's morning and the teen titans come back to his living room where Beastboy and Cyborg just froze in the doorway to the living room and the other crashed into them "why did not you go in to the room of the living ?" Asked Starfire and the others could see why the two froze "what?" Robin said, and they all walked over to the couch.

Sea is currently sitting on the couch and playing Doomed with headphones on but that is not why the two froze but that is for who her character is, on the television screen, they see one of the three best players in the entire game that is currently playing a batle roial against the other two, the two best are Ghostboy and Albino who usually beat each other so they are always equal, while Chaos is in second place after those two, the three are as gone as undefeated. The Sea use an avatar that is known as Albino a character with a valkyrie-like appearance all dressed in white with thin red pattern.

Albino is the clothing in a two split leather outfit over it she has a white long skirt that reaches down to the feet with two slits that go to the top of the armor. She has a corset-like female armor on the upper body, a sturdy neck and shoulder collar. On the legs, she has a pair of knee high tight armor shoes with high heels, on her hands, she has a pair of tight armor gloves. Over the clothes she has a classic trench coat that ends a hair strand above the ground and has several slits in it, on her head, she has a thin metal headband.

Her doom character Albino has pale porcelain skin, snow white short hair, red eyes from the back grows a couple of great steampunk feathered wings that usually rest on the back, she also has two horns that curl along the sides of the head down to the ears then up towards the face where they stop. albino is usually constant has a spooky grin.

The two players She is up against have an avatar by the name of Chaos a character that is three meters long mass muscle, dressed in black and dark gray armor with nail rivets and a helmet. Chaos has a black ponytail that is visible from the helmet, on the chest are two leather straps which are decorated with purple skulls. Chaos skin is light purple that is only visible on the face and red eyes with black instead of white.

The third player, she is up against have an avatar by the name of Ghostboy who is dressed all in silver with black accents. The clothes look like the one from Assassin's Creed Revelation Ezio but he has the hood down so you can see his hair is white, he has completely white eyes and long elf-like ears. From his back grows two ink black wings with worn edges and a faint silver patterns in them.

/

"Come on now, yes yes yes," said Sea cheerfully when she killed Chaos "no, but come on," she said with a frown when she was shot and fell into the volcano "yes, yes, bro laugh mildly." Said Sea into headphones "now we are equal again," she said, bending back her head as she watched the titans upside down and blinked when she noticed they're in the door "yes yes bro talk to you later" said Sea and put down the headphones and paused the the game that is now on the menu again. She turned around as she saw them in the right direction, "hey, you are up early," she said "what are you doing?" Asked Cyborg.

Sea just raised a silver white eyebrow at him "is that not it obvious? I play a game against my brother and my friend Chaos "replied Sea 'friend? Chaos? "Asked Beastboy yelled" yes, "replied Sea" why? "Asked Robin" Ghostboy's your brother! "Screamed Beastboy and Sea flinched" Yes he is my brother we have played Doomed since Five years ago when the game came out we got it as a gift from Technus when he discovered we like games, "said Sea" it does not answer the question, what is that you doing up? "asked Robin" I'm awake and fully healed so I can not sleep more than 4 to 6 hours a week if I'm healthy, so I take the opportunity to play a little considering that you do not allow me to go out "she said" oh "Robin said.

"Have you fixed the problem yet, I do not like being trapped, I want to be out there, up in the sky among the clouds," said Sea annoyed "yeah that ... still working on the whole issue but" Robin said and took out a Titans communicator and handed it towards Sea "would you like to be a teen titan?" he asked, "seriously?" asked the Sea "yes we are serious about it," said Cyborg "you is a powerful and a real hero, it would be an honor to have you with us as a titan "said Robin Sea stood up and walked towards Robin.

When she walked towards Robin so she decided to change to her ghost form with a silvery mist that passed over her body, so her hair turned snow white and got a fire like effect, her eyes became completely electric blue and glowing, her skin became snow-like and extremely pale and her clothes were changed to white and ice-like leather and metal clothes she is famous for, and a pair of pure silver colored wings grew from her back and a distinct white glow surrounds her body. With a smile on her face as she took it Titans communicator that Robin held out to her, when Sea took the communicator then it lit up, what which is white on it became black, , what is black became white and , what was yellow became electric blue as her eyes.

"I accept," she said with a distinct echoing voice "Why did it change the colors?" Asked Cyborg "when my ecto plasma accepts any object from this world then they tends to change the color a little bit, when I'm in human form, it will be normal colored "replied Sea" you wow just wow, "said Robin.

Raven's pov

I see how Sea stand up and go towards Robin to take the communicator, I saw a silvery white mist was formed and went over her body and replaced her clothes with others a pair of white skin tight leather boots with armor parts on in ice, a few white loose leather pants are tucked inside the shoes. A scale chain mail was formed that snap together with black clasps ,chain mail is an incredible pearlescent white that looked like the cleanest dragon scales, on top of itshe has some kind of armor parts in the shape of a corset but is open at the abdomen but intertwine over her chest and then molds a neck piece.

On the the hands were created a pair of high metal armor gloves with claw-like fingers, I noticed that all the metal she's wearing looks like ice in ice blue snow white or silver. Over it all created an open snow white reaper coat with a hood, which is currently down, I could see on the couch that her ink black cloak became an incredible snow white.

I saw how her multi-colored hair became whiter than snow and got a fire like effect, her skin became paler and now looks like snow, her eyes became completely electric blue liquid and filled with energy and completely unreadable. I saw a pair of angelic wings growing out of her back, they are white like pure silver filled with energy and how her body got a visible white glow / aura. when Sea took the communicator then it lit up, what was white on it turned black, what was black became white and what was yellow became electric blue like her eyes.

"I accept," she said with a distinct echoing voice that made me shudder in satisfying for some reason "Why did it change the colors?" Asked Cyborg "when my ecto plasma accepts any object from this world then they tends to change the color a little bit, when I'm in human form, it will be normal colored "replied Sea" you wow just wow, "said Robin.with a faint pink tone in the face "I still want to go out," she said and stretched his wings, they seem to simply be 2 meters was since she placed them resting on her back.

"Your Communicator acts as a passport so GIW can not do anything against you without getting all the Teen Titans towards them," Robin said "so in other words you can go out now," said Cyborg, but was interrupted by Sea who happened to flap her wings as she went up through the roof, she floated back down to the floor, " obs" she said with a light laugh that made us all shudder to "why are you so happy? "I asked, and Sea shine up" to weather a storm rain today, "she said cheerfully" okay, I think we have someone that like dull and boring weather "said Beastboy bored which he would not have said.

/

Sea's eyes lit up angrily and flashed red for a second with her hair that caught fire in black but it disappeared as fast as it came, but her feelings were as if she had just been extremely offended I forgot to breathe when her eyes flashed in red "what is wrong with the rain and storm weather, "she said with a sugary sweet voice that made me, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg backing into the wall while Beastboy gave a yelp and jumped back and I managed to take a new breath.

"So what's wrong with the rain or thunderstorms" she asked again with a threatening but still sugary voice but Beastboy did not produced any sound you could understand "as you know, I'm a ghostly being and I like the rain especially when it thunders there is nothing better I like doing that like to fly through the black thunderstorms filled the clouds during a rainstorm ... fly through the clouds feel how the wind and the rain is beating against me and see the lightning flying around me in a welcoming embrace and then fly above the clouds and see night sky color all in black silver and blue, "she said in a tone that became more cheerful and sugary for every second.

"It's okay storms are cool" got Beastboy out "good" she said and clapped her hands "will you go to your room and sleep for a while or do you play game while I make breakfast" wondered Sea "You can cook?" asked Robin "yes my original parents could not cook even if their lives depended on it ... so me and my brother learned very quickly how to cook food of all kinds," she said.

"Nothing can be worse than Starfire's cooking," said Beastboy "Starfire's cooking is from her homeworld so nothing is technically wrong with it but then I was still alive, I used to walk around in my own house with an ecto gun for my parents cooking used to come to life and attack me, "said Sea completely neutral as if it was normal", you kidding right "said Cyborg" no "said Sea with a shrug and walked into the kitchen.

/

Cyborg and Beastboy ran to the couch and started playing but was interrupted by Robin who said they would had to prepared a room for Sea but she heard "I prefer to have my room private and then you have no idea what I like ... besides that I think it's fun to decorate my own room, I just need to know where it is, "said Sea and the others jumped" what? "she said to all clear with a questioning tone" how did you hear what I said, "asked Robin "a few days ago when I woke up in your infirmary I said that all my senses are sharper and better than those of a human," replied Sea and used her telekinesis which gave everything a slight blue glow when she started making everyone breakfast.

"Sea why are you using your powers right now to cook" asked Starfire "simple because it is a great way to practice with certain powers. Then they are more a part and extension of myself, "she said," right Raven? "Said Sea loud and opened one eye to see what she is doing" to use telekinesis like that requires a lot of concentration and an Advanced ability to multitask "said Raven in response meanwhile Sea cooked.

"How can using your powers to prepare food be good training," said Beastboy to Sea but Sea did not bother to answer "what Sea is doing right now is to use a lot of concentration to use the specific power and at the same time like that she multitasking, but Sea also keeps track of everything in her surroundings to do everything possible to cook without missing anything. It requires a lot of attention, concentration, quick witted, and adaptability "Robin said" we should train like that sometimes "Robin said in thought as he watched Sea prepared all the food as if it was magic with multitasking with several of them behind on her back with simple hand chester.

A while later no ones pov

"Breakfast is ready" called Sea out and her voice was thundering through the entire tower for all was not there Cyborg was down in the garage Robin inside his office, Starfire was about to see what Raven is doing that is meditating while Beatsboy is down in the workshop and watching Cyborg. When the Sea called out that breakfast is ready so everyone jumped for when they heard the echoing and disembodied voice that sounded around them loud and clear.

After a little while, so have all teen titans come to the living room and the kitchen table to eat a mix of breakfast dishes with milk, juice, tea, bread, salads, fried and boiled egg, and roast bacon, thin pancakes with jam. "How am I supposed to eat that," Beastboy began to say but was met by a plate of salad and fake meat that glowed blue until Sea placed it in his hands.

"Don't complain, I think the entire town knows what you like," said Sea during the time she took her breakfast "I do not really know How you did that called out that the food is ready but I think I'll go and continue to look for information "Robin said but went straight into the crystal clear blue ecto shield and then surrounded by a blue glow when the Sea picked him up and dumped Robin on one of the chairs.

"Forget that you all are growing and need a decent breakfast so eat to get energy, and what your bodies need to survive," she said in a stern voice, "you will not let me go until I have eaten huh," asked Robin "good so eat, "she said with a smile, but all she took was a big cup of hot new made ecto chocolate milk and sat on the sofa and began to read a book.

"Wait here, you also need to eat," said Cyborg and Robin but she ignored them, "you know, well that she is a kind of ghost, it is possible that she does not need food in the same way as we" said Raven with a cup of tea and a small salad "huh" said Cyborg who had forgotten that "Raven is absolutely right in that. I may be a hybrid but human food and drink are of no use to me unless it is for nostalgia's sake, but I need to eat thanks to my power level so that's why I drink a big cup of hot ecto chocolate milk right now, "said Sea

"Ecto chocolate milk" just said Starfire "my body needs an additional intake of ecto plasma more than what my lungs can breathe in so I have to eat it or drink it, a cup of this size with ecto chocolate milk makes me in a good mood but also satiates me for tonight, "said Sea as if it is normal, but for her it is most likely.

/

A while later, and everyone has eaten their breakfast so let them leave the room Sea "Sea wow you're very good at cooking," said Beastboy that are full and satisfied "do you want to play Doomed against me?" Beastboy asked cheerfully "no she wants play against a real opponent, "said Cyborg, and the two began to fight" Raven, Robin, Starfire want you to see something funny? "asked Sea with a tricky gaze" depends "replied Raven" as to see those two get lose big in a game in a whole new way, "replied Sea and all were interested.

"Okay login" she said to Cyborg and Beastboy which they did, Cyborg's avatar reminiscent of what he is in the same color while the avatar Beastboy uses reminds a lot about Chaos. "Okay we're logged in so ... wait why do you tucked away your control," said Cyborg "hey do not turn off the game," said Beastboy then Sea stood in front of the screen, but she just smiled and became translucent and dived into the television and the game.

On television screen popped up a sign "Albino has logged in" but then Sea took over their avatar everything that is red became electric blue and her eyes became completely blue as her own. She stood in front of Cy and BB avatars and waved to them when the screen went into two shared "you wanted to play, this is one of the reasons why I love to play, it makes such a big difference when you can dive into the game like that" rang her voice echoing out from her avatar before she disappeared.

"Okay this could get interesting," said Raven and Robin just stand and gape "is it normal for people to dive into the game of video?" Asked Starfire "no it's probably one of her powers" replied Robin sat down in couch to watch the game with the others.

Cy and BB ran around looking for Albino but they did not manage to find her Sea decided to start throwing two knives that were a hit in both their heads and killed them directly and Sea is sitting as Albino on one of the edges of a stairs and waved. Their characters came back and she disappeared again. Sea decided to run to a specific location where she has some weapons hidden and took out a snipe rifle and closed the place again before she used her wings to fly up to the tower on the playing field during the time the two were trying to find her, then played Sea prick shot and killed both of them numerous times.

"Why cannot we see her! Where is she! "Screamed both" and they shivered when the sea began to laugh and the two shivered by the echoing and disembodied voice. The screen switched over to see Sea as her avatar in white and blue, albino, she waved and they all saw her sniper rifle that was used to kill Beastboy's and Cyborg's avatars in the last 20 times each. She laughed and became transparent before she went through the TV and out of the game that said "Albino has logged out." Sea turned back to human, "me and my brother used to play like that, and it's a great way to practice and learn weapons," she said in afterthought.

A few days later

It is night near morning and a villain by the name of Cinderblock is about to break into a prison "you know Cinderblock usually crooks breaks out from jail," said Beastboy "and I can give you five reasons why you do not want to break you in "Robin said" 1 "Robin said" 2 "said Starfire" 3 "said Beastboy said" 4 "said raven" 5 "Cyborg said" it does not matter how you count this you will be defeated ... so you silent "Robin said," or is this going to be loud, "said Cyborg Cinderblock gave a vrol and ran towards them" Teen Titans Go! "shouted Robin and all ran or flew toward Cinderblock .

Robin jumped up in the air and gave him a kick in the face and Starfire attacked him with a Starbolt followed by Cyborg who gave him a straight right but hit cinderblocks right hand. Beastboy in the form of a bird attacked him with claws and Cinderblock ran away straight at Raven who raised the stone floor as he went hunting through when Raven flew away. Robin and Cyborg ran towards him but were beaten back, Starfire came flying with glowing green eyes and attacked him with her Starbolt but was caught in Cinderblock grip "sorry but I'm stronger than I look," said Starfire and broke loose with a high kick and Cinderblock went into the wall.

Beastboy turned himself from a bird to a T-rex and rushed towards Cinderblock but got hit with a straight right, Raven began to say her spell when Beastboy came flying towards her of the battle and turned back when he landed on her. "Beware of the flying dinosaurs" said Beastboy but all Raven did was to blow on a strand of hair that went in front of the eyes "I'll leave you alone now," he said with a scared expression. Robin jumped up on Cinderblock and clung, Cinderblock grabbed a metal pillar and slapped them against his head just when Robin dropped out.

/

"Now that's an idea" said Cyborg and took another metal pillar and ran towards Cinderblock they met with several classes and eventually became Cyborg beaten back and Starfire the Melted metal pillar with one of her Starbolts and laughed a little. Cinderblock ran from there, Robin helped Cyborg up again "do you want to give him a sonicbom?" He wondered, "I have the sonic if you have the bom" said Cyborg. "Yo stone head," said Cyborg and Cinderblock stopped and turned around when Cyborg and Robin ran towards him, jumped up in the air but their feet stuck together so they failed to Beastboy and Starfire who was hit by Cyborg's sonickanon and Raven who was hit by Robins disk bomb.

Cinderblock smashed several walls and the criminals tried to escape, meanwhile Cinderblock took it he was looking for and walked away. criminals who tried to escape but Raven caught them by closing the opening "think again" she "prison outbreak I see no prison outbreak," said Beastboy when police began collecting all criminals.

"Neither would have seen one if not Cyborg had the mest up" Robin said "Me? I mest up nothing. You got in my way! "shouted Cyborg" you were too far forward and Cinderblock came away because it "Robin said angrily" So you say that it's my fault? ," said Cyborg" do you want me to say it again, "said Robin "stop no more mean talk," said Starfire the and the two turned their backs against each other "yes if you two to fight and we'll have time to sell tickets," said Beastboy "Cinderblock got away nothing can change that so stop acting like idiots and let's go home, "said Raven with the hood pulled down.

Both snorted and went in two different directions "jerk" Robin said "idiot" said Cyborg "what did you say," said the two and started to fight so that the other three backed away "do you have a problem tin-man," cried Robin "yes it is 1.45 m and smells cheap hair gel "Cyborg said with a grin" you are one of the great cluts and your feet smell like motor oil, "Robin shouted" you're bossy, you are rude and have no taste of music! "shouted Cyborg "I do not even know why you're on the team," shouted Robin "there's two of us. I quit "shouted Cyborg and the others froze as he walked away.

/

Somewhere else with lots of machines and walking gear Slade sat on a throne, went Cinderblock and dropped the person who was sedated "Cinderblock I see that there mission was successful," said Slade "good then we continue with phase two," he continued "wake him "ordered Slade and Cinderblock let out all the water," I'm awake, I'll never be awake. I'm only human when I'm asleep "shouted a panicked person" for what I have planned so you do not have your human form. I need Plasmus "said Slade and the person turned into anything resembling a slime monster.

A while later, when the four came back home, and in some way they managed to keep it secret from Sea that Cyborg is somewhere else in the meantime Beastboy trying to get a hold of him in the morning, Raven looks at a computer and Starfire the make some dish "taste "she said and put a spoonful of it into Beastboy's mouth immediately spit it out" what was that "he asked, disgusted meanwhile Robin standing by the window.

"Pudding of misfortune that is what the people of my planet eats when something bad happens," said Starfire the and shivered when she swallowed a bite "test the bad taste will ease your trouble mind," said Starfire the to Raven "my mind is never trouble, people comes they go there is no point to care about Cyborg "replied Raven and some windows broke by her powers.

"This Robin you need it most of all for ..." said Starfire but stopped "hey guys, where is Sea?" Asked Beastboy "why do you ask where I am," replied the Sea with an echoing and disembodied voice that they were all shivering to the surprise of "oh? Sea where are you?" asked Robin and she laughed "inside the tent silly" replied Sea and a small two meters high and three meters wide medieval cone-like tent became visually inside the living room in black and silver and light sky blue .

several hours later, and Sea still do not know what happened.

"Is Sea still there inside the tent?" Asked Raven "yes new high scor! Yeah and to know we need only look "Robin said with a depressed look the four went to the tent and opened it. When they went in they saw Sea lying on a pile of pillows and a room larger than two of their living together inside! the little tent. They all went in with mouths open.

The floor is covered with a thick and soft carpet, which is nice to sit on. There are in the middle a 4 meter round pond with ghostly koi fishes in different colors and patterns and a small floating waterfall from several floating rocks while the fish flies or faint around the pond and waterfall. There is a large variety of pillows over most of the floor that you can lie or sit on.

the room is lit with several beautiful black metal lanterns that float around the walls and fill the room with a soft silver blue light. While the walls and the roof is a perfectly round dome which is black as night with a perfect replica of the night sky, but all of the constellations are moving as if they were real creatures made of tiny bright dots and lines, they fly around the room in peaceful momentum .

"hi" said Sea who is in ghost form, but she is wearing some kind of priestess kimono in pearl white and pale silver colors while her hair with fire like effect sits in a perfect loose Japanese knot with her hair falling down from it and a floral comb made entirely of ice flower and all that holds the knot in place. Meanwhile, she was holding a brush and a piece of paper with a support hovered just a short distance from her while she was painting in ink beside her, hovering a tray with different brushes and different bottles of ghostly ink and a bottle of water.

Then they looked at themselves as they discovered that their clothes are now different, Robin has now wearing a dark green training kimono with black and red pattern on the edges and with his yellow utilitibelt. Beastboy is wearing a black and purple training kimono while Starfire is wearing a soft purple short kimono dress with metallic-colored patterned flowers and her red hair is set in a loose Japanese knot with several purple and silver flowers. Raven is wearing a kind of priestess kimono reminiscent of a dress in a dark blue almost black color with light blue rune-like pattern and a dark red and black flowers like a diadem in her hair with her red stone as a necklace around her neck.

/

"Sea what happened to our clothes?" Asked Raven when she noticed it "what happened is that you walked in here," said Sea but they gave only one what? Expression and Sea laughed with the constellations "it is the law of this particular room in my realm" replied Sea and they have no idea what she's talking about "the stronger the ghoststhe larger is their ghostly lair or their own realm ... where we are now , the little tent is just an opening to one of several rooms in the Phantom citadel my lair ... my own home at the ghost zone. I decide the physical laws of my own realm which is my lair at the ghost zone "declared the Sea" o "said Beastboy" I like these clothes, "said Starfire" and this room is very interesting, "said Starfire as a black with gold and copper patterned Koi fish came up to her and let her wiskers extend towards her and touched at Starfire hand before it flew / swam away to the other.

Beast Boy reached out a hand as a constellation in the shape of a bird came and sat on the hand "what rules did you use for this room" asked Raven fascinated "I created this room because I needed a place to relax , meditate and calm my emotions. You can not scream here because the sound never gets higher than necessary, and you can not fight inside this room then you get thrown out by the constellations. But my lair has several rooms with other laws "replied Sea and shrugged" but it's also a good place to reflect on past events for the pond can serve as a mirror to what happened, "she said," sit down ... were is Cyborg? "said Sea asked with a raised white eyebrows.

"oh ... well that's difficult to explain," said Beastboy shyly and Raven sat down at the pond with the constellation Corvus on the shoulder, Sea sat up and dropped the brush on the tray and the board floated away "explain, I want so very much like to know," she said with sugary toned voice. The others sat down at the pond and Starfire began to tell what happened, but when she said the first sentence, the waters become mirror clearly showed what happened and why.

/

Sea just sat quietly with an unreadable expression when she had finished watching "Robin" said Sea with emotionless voice and a perfectly unreadable mask, no feelings could be felt or seen and Robin jumped and fiddled with his kimono. "How could you be so stupid?" Asked Sea but she let no one reply "you should be the leader and you ought to expect that! None of you have got used to time your attacks yet. So why did you say it was Cyborg's fault when you are as much the cause or more, "said Sea equally callous. The others just gaped and Raven are deeply impressed by how Sea just can hide her emotions so well, but she will not let it be shown people.

"Why is it my fault," Robin said, but it would probably have been a scream "you are the leader right," she said, "if you are the leader you should be able to adapt to your teammates but also know exactly how they fights in order to make and lead to the best results, "said Sea" and what do you know about fight in teams, "said Robin angrily an image appeared in the pond with Danny Phantom, Sea Phantom, Red Huntress, Teck the hologram, and Blackthorn the dragon. In the picture in the pond appears, the five which perfectly together and adapt to each other's every move as if they read each other's thoughts. They utilize each other's strengths and eliminate each other's weaknesses and win all the battles with ease or difficult also on their own.

"Remember, I used to be in another team that managed all the things we were doing on our own but we still worked together to get best results with the least harm" she said "firstly so it's just you and Beastboy who were heroes before, the others were not and I don't count myself. They are not used to teamwork, you're not used to teamwork. The only one here used to that is Beastboy and not counting me, "said Sea but let no one say anything.

"You've only been a team for a month, it took me and my brother a year before our team could work together without any problems and it took a little more than a month for them to trust each other in battle and they came into the team at different times. Although they had me and my brother that they knew before we two ... but now we are so different from before that they needed to get to know us again. However, the team was able and managed against all threats that were thrown at us, "said Sea

"You are new as a team and it takes time to work on the different techniques and trust but everybody makes mistakes," said Sea and let anger be heard only on the word mistake. "As the saying goes 'you're only human' meaning that everyone makes mistakes, you learn and to not do it again," said Sea "okay" said Robin who did not dare say anything else "good! then I find Cyborg then you say sorry "said Sea with a voice that says you will not get away from it and she stood up," I will place the doorway to the room slightly open ... so Raven if you want to stay in here and meditate, you may that. The rest of you can go out of here if you do not want to meditate "said Sea and walked out.

When she left the room her clothes became the normal clothes she usually use. Sea became intangible and flew out. A while later the rang alarm and everyone gathered in front of the computer "is Cinderblock attacking again" asked Robin "you wish" said Beastboy and they went to the place where it happens. And began to fight against the monster Plasmus. At Slade as he looks at the four battle "with one missing, it becomes too easy," said Slade "Cinderblock begin on the Phase 3," said Slade and Cinderblock walked away with some sort of gun / drill. They thought they had Plasmus caught but Plasmus divided themselves into five and continued the battle.

Meanwhile, elsewhere

Cyborg saw what Cinderblock is doing something and decided to stop him but after a while Cyborg discovered that he has a problem. Sea flew over the city when she saw Cyborg fight against Cnderblock which she decided to do it all simple and dived with her hands covered in electric blue ecto plasma to make more damage. When Sea dived and struck with her attack then Cinderblock fell backward of the battle that created a small crater, "hey! Cyborg we need to talk "she said in a sugary sweet voice that got Cyborg to escape from there unless Sea had caught him in her telekinesis.

Sea caught Cinderblock in metal which she formed with her Telekinesis meanwhile Cinderblock were confused by the blow, when Cinderblock gave a groan and Sea struck him in the head again, but with less force, "keep quiet," she said to Cinderblock. Sea only gave a groan as she noticed that the other titans are in danger. "It seems as if we needed somewhere else," she said and teleported Cyborg, Cinderblock and herself to the place where the other titans are and battle.

"Keep an eye on Cinderblock" said Sea and divided herselves into two both teleported in there one landing just when she saw Robin who would fall into a vat of something toxic so she grabbed his wrist before he fell "need help" she said in a positive tone that made Robin shudder and teleported to the spot where her second is. There so stood Sea in mid-air as if it were land and created four goose pen-like blades of ice that floated in the air before she started throwing them. When they met hit so froze the monster in place inside the ghostly ice, but before doing so she used her telekinesis to remove the other Titans from the monster.

Robin fell to the ground when Sea released him flew up to her true part and became absorbed "if you can not even defeat a brain loose monster like that then we have a lot of training ahead of us," she said with a creepy smile sweet and sugary voice that made them all back away in fear.

/

A little while later, the police are about to gather the frozen Plasmus parts and the up bonded Cinderblock. Cyborg and Robin standing in front of each other "do you have anything to say Robin" said Sea "yeah sorry Cy" Robin said "I should not have said that before," Robin said "well I'm sorry too," said Cyborg, "so we have a team again, "said Sea and they both nodded" good "she said cheerfully, clapping her hands" then I suggest that you remember that you are new to working in teams then, you are only human. You make mistakes, which is only natural, learn, work, fix the problem then it will not happen again. "Said Sea.

She flew up into the air when it started to rain and flew high up in the air. The others just watched when they heard the thunder and lightning, they saw Sea flying through them as she described previously. With graceful and speed that would get most experienced flyers look like amateurs.

Elsewhere, "this is not good. The teen titans managed to stop my plans and they have her on their side is going to be problematic, "said Slade as he looked at a movie clip on how miss Phantom knocked down Cinderblock with one punch.


	3. sisters and brothers

Sisters and brothers 3

( AN the names that Blackfire or Starfire or others say can be misspelled or become a bit wrong because I listen to what they say so one may have heard wrong when I wrote it, a word is made up Dayi'sho from the Chinese Dà Yi Shou which means great winged beast)

In space outside earth is a few robots in search of someone, in Jump City sits Robin and Starfire in a Parisian wheel and watching the fireworks "beautiful ... Say me again what they are called?" Asked Starfire "fireworks" replied Robin "on my home planet so would that kind of explosions mean Gordanias where attacking ... you are sure to earth is not under attack, "asked Starfire" positive, cotton candy? "asked Robin" bol of cotton it was white and did not taste great, "said Starfire but was interrupted "this is different," Robin said and took a bite and Starfire took a bite liked the flavor and squeaked "mm. it disappeared, "she said.

"Yes it does that" Robin said "when I first came to this planet I did not think I would fit in, the earth is full of odd things ... but now I see" said Starfire "Now comes the final, yes," said Robin then the fireworks finale showed "the earth is full of odd things, too," said Starfire "best planet I've been to," said Robin and Starfire was taken by an octopus-like robot "Starfire," cried Robin when the robot took her away.

Over the water Starfire trying to to get loose "wherever it is taking me so I do not want to go," she said, and attacked with a Starbolt so it released her and Starfire flew away. In the amusement park so are Cyborg and Beastboy and try to win prizes while Sea and Raven standing beside "I said I would win you a prize" said Beastboy and held in a huge white round chicken "an enormous chicken I must be the world luckiest girl "said Raven filled with sarcasm" seriously could you not have tried to get something more darker? "asked Sea when she just stared at it.

Robin jumped down and looked at them "Titans problems" Robin said "where is Starfire?" Asked Cyborg "that's the problem," Robin said, and they ran out onto the pier. Starfire were flying away and attacking but the attacks did nothing "no more following please" she said, and flew past the other titans "who is her new best friend?" Asked Beastboy "do not know, but I can not wait to meet him "Robin said, and struck his hand into the palm, Starfire flew back and stayed behind for the others.

Beastboy turned himself into an alligator but missed, Raven threw something against it with her powers, but it did nothing when it went past cyborg so he caught it and try to hold it. "I do not know what you did to make the angry Star but it will not hurt to apologize," said Cyborg "I'm sorry," she said, and it broke loose Robin took out his boa rod and struck it so the robot fell down in water.

"So we won?" Asked Beastboy Sea hit him in the head "you ask Never ask that for then it always happens something," said Sea and it flew up through the pier towards Starfire but Sea stopped it by throwing an ecto plasmic lightning bolt against the so it blew up "whatever it was so it can not hurt you now," Robin said "but why did it even hurt me at all?" asked Starfire.

/

Back in the tower "came friends i shall thank you by citing the poetry of gratitude all 6000 verses," said Starfire the others just stare at her "six thousand?" Asked Sea with narrowed eyes that disappeared "I see you have not changed at all ... when we were little I always saved Starfire "they both screamed and hugged, she has black hair purple eyes the same skin as Starfire and black fabric clothing that Starfire but also metal armor parts" sister "screamed Starfire in joy" brought you a gift, "she said, holding up a green stone" a Centaurian moon diamond, where did you find "said Starfire" on centauri moons of course "she said and placed the necklace around Starfire's neck.

"but watch it suits your eyes," she said, and Starfire lit up "you have to meet my friends," said Starfire and drew her sister thier, "I wish to present my big sister," said Starfire as she walked up them "Blackfire and then Star told me everything about you in her messages so let me guess ... Cyborg "she said and pointed to him" nice to meet you, little lady, "he said and got his hand crushed" little lady, big shake hands, okay, "said Cyborg and Blackfire went on to next person.

"Raven" she said, looking at her "I like it there gemstone on your isna chakra" said Blackfire "you know about Chakras?" Asked Raven "I went deep into meditation on sentara tena prime" she said, and went on to "Beastboy what's up "she said" nothing but than the ceiling baby "replied BB and Blackfire laughed" good one "she said" see I'm funny, "said Beastboy to Raven "statistics I suppose there should be someone" said Raven and BB became depressed.

"And you have to be Robin ... on I just love it cloak it is positive luches" she said, and held in it "thank you it is high denesty poliarst tatanium 10 times stronger than steel," replied Robin "fascinating" said Blackfire "and this mask will make you look very mysterious "she said" so Starfire's sister what get you to come to the human world? "asked Sea who got her attention," I where in the quadrant so I wanted to see if Earthlings like to party, "she said.

/

"You are the new member huh" she said, looking at Sea who where uncertain at Blackfire "yes I am but I'm probably the most dangerous too ... Serenity Phantom but call me Sea" said Sea and held out her hand but when they shook hands became Blackfire's hand become covered with a layer of ice "or rather call me ice" corrected Sea when she felt Blackfire's feelings, and she did not liked them "wow cold hand ... is this a ghostly shadow egg?" she asked when Blackfire noticed Sea's necklace "yes it is I got it as a death-day gift from Johnny 13 and Kitty in advance" replied Sea.

"death-day?" Asked Beastboy "you know I'm more ghost than human and in my culture a death-day would be the same as your birth day," she said in response "a ghost? Ha, that's unusual ... but I decided to drop in and rest a little here, I almost got sucked into a black hole on the way here, "said Blackfire" black holes, cool no chance "said Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg who came to the couch while the girls remained where they stand while Blackfire begin to explain how it happened. and Starfire says that, that nebula is filled with black holes and forbidden Blackfire say that most fun things are.

"Now be sweet and retrieve one of those sodas I've heard so much about," said Blackfire and continued to tell us "I see you have not changed at you either," said Starfire and gives her the soda. Robot were flying back to their space ship "the one from earth is missing" said one there "then we know where she is, that where Tamarenians can fly through space without protection," he said and continued to mumble.

/

As she was telling so formed a green vortex in the middle wiih the room in front of them, Starfire noticed that Sea got a big smile on her face when it formed, while the others were prepared to attack "wait" shouted Sea like when a person went out of it. He has snow white hair and a fire like effect as Sea but has clipped short to the shoulders and wild. His eyes are green filled wiih ecto plasma and power in the same way as Sea's eyes are blue, he has extremely pale skin that almost looks snow white like and from the spine grows two identical wings as Sea's like though his are whiter than snow. His body is surrounded by a visible white glow and he is wearing clothes that Danny Phantom is known for just now then it was red is now white again.

Sea flew forward and caught him in a hug as he hugged back, out of the portal came two birds, one of them is a male gyr-peregrine which is ink black with pure silver spots and silver claws on his black legs, he is strong and fast but he's also calm and patient. The other is a snowy owl and great horned owl hybrid she looks almost like a snowy owl but has great horned owl ear tufts, she is completely snow white with silver spots, she is quiet but wise and strong.

"Brother how happy I am to see you again," said Sea "the same Sister, it's nice to be back to the living world again, I guess it has not gotten better with GIW yet" he asked, Sea just shook her head when she released him. Sea turned to the others, "everybody this is my twin brother Daniel Phantom" she said, "but call me Danny," said Danny, "and these two birds are my and my sister's black, male falcon is Alkemedes and the white is female owl is Philosophy "said Danny his voice echoes and he has a soft but slightly deep tenor voice and showed towards the two birds and the portal closed.

Starfire was caught in Danny's eyes, she has never seen eyes like his before and think they are absolutely enchanting and that his whole appearance looks strong, brave, and friendly, and his voice. "Nice to meet you I'm Blackfire she with red hair is Starfire my little sister. Which of you is the oldest "said Blackfire wondering" do not know? do not care "they replied together," I'm Robin, this is Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy, with Starfire, we're the Teen Titans and your sister, "Robin said" nice to meet you "Danny said with a lop sided grin. "Sea what do you say that we go talk somewhere more private. It's been a while since I got to see the night sky, "said Danny and Sea nodded the two became intangibol and flew through the roof up to the air.

A while later

Starfire looking for her sister, "Sister, sister, sister I seek your copanionshipp" she said in the halls. Beastboy and Cyborg is playing a car game "you can't get past me," said Cyborg "you got past me," he said "a turn and press nito" said Beastboy and cheered "have any of you seen Blackfire?" Asked Starfire "Blaze and b , she was here a while ago," said Beastboy and Cyborg struck of Beastboy from the track "oh yes back to in the lead," said Cyborg and started laughing "so fun, I can play with you," asked Starfire "winner plays Blackfire" said Cyborg "yes , she rule this game, not counting Sea jumping into the games," said Beastboy "I see," she said and walked away.

At Raven's room door "is my sister in there?" Asked Starfire "no," replied Raven with the door slightly open "do you want to hang out with me. We can go to there favorite depressing cafe "said Starfire" has already been. It was open night and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark "Raven said and closed the door.

Starfire sighed and went on, "it is perfectly Robin ... hold me right there then and" said Blackfire and Starfire's eyes grew wide and Blackfire threw Robin a cone into the wall. "I learned this move from a tensi master on sires3" said Blackfire "hello Robin hello my sister do I disturb you?" Asked Starfire "not at all Blackfire only shows me some alien martial arts. How come you have never learned me these cool moves? "Said and asked Robin" probably because she does not know them. I have always been one from better fighter... come on I want to show you the technique I used to stop a speeding ortrax "said Blackfire and Robin left from there.

/

Starfire got a depressed expression and walked away down the hall as she didin't noticed when Starfire crash into Danny "sorry I did not mean to collide into you," she said, but was stopped by Danny "wow now what's wrong?" Asked Sea "oh nothing is wrong, "said Starfire" do not even try to lie both me and my brother can feel when people are lying and your emotions say depressed, "said Sea" so Starfire what's wrong? "asked Danny" it's just that everyone thinks Blackfire is so much better than me, "said Starfire but was beaten in the head by Sea" what? "she asked," do not look down on yourself, "said Sea.

Danny cupped her face in his hands and brought Starfire's forehead against his forehead "Starfire you're an amazing person, kind and good-hearted honest and sentimental, but you are also strong and brave," said Danny, "I may have only known you for two weeks now but I find that your personal is refreshing and no one can be better than what you let them, "said Sea and took Starfire into a friendly hug" then do not press down yourself, "said Danny" what do you think of my sister? "asked Starfire and the two were not sure what they would say, "honestly, I know not," said Danny "but it feels like," said Sea "sorry but we do not like the way she talks and the emotions," said Sea "there is something who say nasty, "said Danny," so we have avoided her, "they replied together.

"What do you say we take and get to know each other better?" Asked Danny "we were going to my room to talk and have fun, so ... do you want?" Asked Sea, both with a friendly smile, "yes I like that " said Starfire a bit better mood, so they went to Sea's room. Her room has a door that looks to be made of stone and marble with a sign hanging from the 'if you want to come in knock first if no one answers do not come in (if I have a nightmare throw cold water on me to wake up before something happens that I regret) okay 'Sea opened the door and went in with Danny and Starfire.

/

When they entered the room they were met with two walls covered with a beautiful painting of a forest during the night with the roof that is filled by a realistic night sky. The walls have some animals that move and Alkemedes and Philosophy sits on a branch in the mural, when Starfire went to the wall and placed her hand there so it passed on to the tree that stood there "eep" she said, "you know I love the ghostly paint. It makes everything so vibrant, "said Sea one of the walls is covered with a massive wooden bookcase that looks like it's carved from dark wood with objects and books in it.

On another wall hangs a television or computer, next there are several photos and paintings from when they were alive to when they were not with their living family and three friends. Another with just their friends, while the other is after the accident. One of them is a painting with Danny, Sea, Dora, Pandora, ghostwriter and Frostbite those they see as their Ghostly family and friends, another with just Danny and Sea with their adoptive mother Pandora, while the other is photos with them and all their friends from one point or another.

Some of the walls have swords or other weapons Sea has mastered, it's also next to the bookcase and a door is a dressed doll that shows off a black ancient Grecian Long Dress for a Grecian female armor made of ghostly ice on top, on a Grecian helmet in ghostly ice with a ridge in one having a flowing fire-like ridge that is white and falls down, the sides by the helmet it looks like the wings and the switch to a more royal diadem / crown at the edges of the face. The arms have high gloves with armorparts, the doll also keeps a beautiful silver and ice colored grecian spear and a round shield in the other hand with beautiful pattern.

At the the wall is a whole window so there is a king bed that is black with dark wood headboard, on it are white and ice blue colored fabrics and pillows, window may for with a draped curtains that are black with silver pattern around the edges. Next to the bed is a small bedside table that is made of dark cut-out wood. Starfire is not sure how the room is lit, on one wall with the painting, there is a wooden painted door that appears to be part of the painting that leads to a beautiful white and silver, ice blue marble bathroom on another wall near the bed so there is a door to a large wardrobe with several different kinds of clothes and styles.

Sea sat on the bed and Danny pulled Starfire to the bed where they were talking about different stories about events they have been through, and how their two cultures, they answered each other's questions and Starfire became a good mood again, she is also fascinated by her two friends main ghostly culture and how many different kinds there are when you are not using it, and more on their own obbsesion type which can make a big difference in how they are seen by other ghosts and their place in the culture and world. They explained more what they are and their physics for each other and what they like to each other while Starfire braided the twins hair in small braids so that you almost do not see them with small ice strings that the twins did themselves.

Later

All in Teen titans is sitting on the sofa while they have no idea where the twins are "friends, I invite you to stay at a home movie night, I give you popcorn and non Coten candy, tell me what movie should we see?" Said asked Starfire "action" Robin said "comedy" said Beastboy "SF" said Cyborg "horror" said Raven and Starfire blinked "maybe one of two types," she said and dropped the things she holds . "forget the movies kids we'll go out "said Blackfire in Starfire's clothes.

"We shall ... where did you ... is those mine" said Starfire "I heard about a party downtown, cool people hot music," said Blackfire "yes" said BB "I'm in," said Cy "why not" said Robin, "and it is in a creepy run-down department store, "said Blackfire and Raven's gaze was raised from the book she was reading and they all walked out" I'm a party animal, "said Beastboy and walked past Starfire" hey sweetie, I went through your closet hope you do not mind me borrow your Style "said Blackfire" why not you have already borrowed my friends, "said Starfire.

"Do Blackfire do that on purpose" asked Sea stood before the door invisible who got the others to jump backwards "believe so" said Danny and both became visible in ghost form. "So are you going with?" Asked Blackfire and the twins looked at each other "if we want to be at a party in a scary place, we create our own" said Sea "and I think no one here can meet up with Sea when it comes to make them "said Danny" no Rave is better than I am at Ghostly party "said Sea as a fact" we can go if all go "they replied together.

Later at the party

They are on the site of the party "go away Earthlings Queen of the Galaxy has arrived" said Blackfire, Starfire has trouble getting around, "Excuse me, ow, you really should apologize for having walk on someone's foot," said Starfire after she was trampled on the foot Sea and Danny is in their ghost form and look bored and not impressed for this party is silly compared to what they are accustomed to. Raven just shook her head and Blackfire is dancing "do not tell me that you tough superheroes are afraid of a little dance," she said "bet Cyborg can do the robot," said Beastboy while Cyborg just staring at him, then began three guys to dance.

"This party is pointless" said Raven "everything is Pointless" said a goth "do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and the two walked away leaving Starfire alone. Two guys walked past and saw her "hello hot new girl, you dig the scene," he said, "I did not know that we should take shovels" she said, and the two began to laugh at her until "you know bro, I think a shovel would be a good idea, then we can get rid of the skeletons easier, "said Sea with sadistic tone and clear voice echoing" eep "said the two guys when the twins appeared" so true sis you can not bury something without a shovel "said Danny with an insane and sadistic tone that caused the two to run from there screaming.

/

"What is said that we go somewhere else Starfire?" Asked Danny with a worried tone and the two took her to the roof where they sat down, "maybe I do not belong here anyway," said Starfire "do not say so," said Sea with a frown "what's wrong?" asked Danny "everything is just fine the blinding lights and the music is wonderful ..." she said, but the look they both gave her got starfire's defense to collapse "all is not wonderful, I'm happy to see her but Blackfire rules the video of games and she can share about very depressive poetry, and she can the cool moves and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels "said Starfire" and I'm nothing like her, "said Starfire with a sigh. Blackfire opened one of the windows and she is wearing a pink wig "how do I look?" She asked the twins shuddered to "pink i hate pink" they said in choir and Blackfire flew down to join the party again insulted.

"Starfire if you feel depressed by youre own sister, then she is not a good sister," said Danny "Star you are kind and nice and an incredible person that I actually starting to look as a sister so please Star be not sad," said Sea with a prayerful voice "you are yourself, and an incredible person and you are yourself, that's not bad," said Danny with a comforting voice "yes, no, I do not know" said Star and both the twins' eyes lit up in anger "Blackfire should ashamed "said Sea with angry glowing eyes.

"No, she should not, she's my-" said Starfire but was interrupted, "I know she's your sister but she makes a bad job at it," said Danny "no sister or family member should suppress each other and make one feel terrible, "said Sea" my brother and I often argue and tease each other for fun of it, but if it goes too far then we say sorry to each other. It does not make your sister and she goes too far, "said Sea.

"So you love her as your sister but Blackfire does not behave like it she pushes you down and throws you away, it's not love," said Danny "but she is my sister," said Starfire "we all know, titans know it, but I do not care, "said Sea" I understand that but sometimes it's just because you're related by blood so it does not mean that they are siblings. Your sister should protect you and to love you, not have you sitting here on the brink of tears, "said Danny.

Sea stood up and took off her snow white reaper coat and placed it on Starfire who just looked at her, "but this ..." she said, but could not find the right words "Star I have known you now In little more than 2 weeks and I see you as a sister. And you can keep my reaper coat I have several and really do not need it, "said Sea with a smile, now you could see her whole armor like corset and high armor gloves with scale chain mail that went under them.

/

When Starfire looked at the twins so she noticed that they look powerful and she started getting a blush when she saw Danny. and how much they resembled a mythical creature from her home planet, one Dayi'sho a great winged beast that had white feathered wings and powerful, they were strong and beautiful white and bright almost white colors and reminiscent of earths dragons or fenix with that they was signs of worthy kings and queens but also they were honest and protector if you got one on their side according to mythology, they would be the sign that they were worthy and a great warrior but they would also be a guide and protector to the a Dayi'sho saw as worthy and they would also punish those who angered them.

An octopus-like robot came forward to attack Starfire and the twins were taken by surprise when it happened for the two were struck a good distance away, while the others the other are dancing down there then Beatsboy notice that Starfire is attacked "Cy, Star has problems" shouted Beastboy and became taken by a different robot that went away with him, Cyborg ran after but was tackled by the third. "So you like showtuns" said the goth and they both saw the robot that has captured Beastboy the goth ran away from there while Raven flew to Beastboy.

Raven threw the two boxes on the robot that got it to release Beastboy, Raven looked up and saw a dark shadow over those who went straight down, while Cyborg hit the third robot. The shadow crashed down in a few boxes and Starfire got loose and flew away before she attacked it with a Starbolt so it almost landed on Beastboy who turned himself into a tiger and attacked it.

The three robots surrounded Starfire and she took a hasty breath and flew away, Cyborg captured their attention from Starfire but was thrown awy from there. Robin and Blackfire are on the way up to the ceiling "where you go? Stop and talk to me, "she said," I just want to know that Starfire's okay "he said, pointing toward the ceiling, then Cyborg crashed through the wall of the wall. "What's going on?" Asked Robin who came running "do you remember that thing that attacked the Star. It had friends, "said Cyborg and ran from there.

/

Robin followed but stopped when he noticed that Blackfire just stood still "did you not hear him , your sister has problems," Robin said "yes of course" said Blackfire and took off the wig. Starfire landed inside a garbage can but then she would get out so closed one of the robots cover and took the entire garbage can from there meanwhile Starfire screamed. The other teen Ttans arrived there with her sister, but then they when the would attack came a strong bolt of lightning ecto plasmic that made two of them explode while the third was knocked out by an attack with ecto ice and ecto fire from Danny got it to shatter into pieces.

Danny Phantom and Sea Phantom is staring angrily at the other Teen Titans as they float in the air like it was ground Danny flew down and opened the lid and helped Starfire up again. Sea used her intagibility to get of Star all the junk before they let go and went back to staring at the others, "Well done with the hit Danny" said Blackfire and would give him a high five but she backed backward when he gave a frightening growl against her "my name is Phantom. Only those I see as friends may call me Danny, and. You. Are. No. Friend. "Said Danny with threatening voice directed towards Blackfire" and the rest of you! what friends get make one feel unnecessary and depressed. "said Sea angrily before she turned one of her wings around Starfire and teleported out of there with Danny, herself and Starfire.

"The two looked as if they could be a Dayi'sho" said Blackfire, what she saw was the white glow that surrounds their bodies and their glowing eyes in clear color while the rest of them were white with bright ice colors or metal, while their skin is so pale so you got and could see their colored veins in blue and green that created incredible faint patterns through their pale skin. While their hair is moving and gave a fire-like effect and is whiter than snow, and with their snow white and silver white feathered wings who showed strength and power.

"a what?" Beastboy asked "why were they angry?" Asked Robin "it said Sea and that is for Starfire feels unnecessary and depressed, thanks to us, apparently if Sea are right" Raven said in monotone "a Dayi'sho is a mythical creature from my home planet and if the creature would look like people so are the two a good example of them. A Dayi'sho is similar to your Dragons or other Winged Beasts, the name literally means the great winged beast "replied Blackfire.

Later at the tower

Starfire has his bag and hovering over the roof "and where are you going?" Asked Danny with his light and echoing tenor voice that made Starfire stay, then she turned around, she saw the moonlight which made his already white glow around his body shone stronger and gave him an outer worthy mystery, around his head so his hair looked like a halo with the way it was moving and gave a fire-like effect in the purest white. His skin is the palest she has ever seen and is reminiscent of pure snow as she saw his colored veins in green who created incredible faint pattern through Danny's pale skin.

His white leather and metal clothes fit perfectly on his body and shows virtually all of his well-trained and well-toned muscles through them even if they cover everything except the head and the feathered wings from his back are big and strong in the noblest white that gets new fallen snow to see dirty . But it's his eyes that made her melt the glowing fully in a friendly green light that makes the green diamond to look dirty , his eyes has the purest green color that changes and flows of energy in emerald green and the friendliest forest green with the strongest electric green color that can be seen, constant change between them like a liquid vortex he came through to get here.

"Friend Danny I" said Starfire but stopped when a ship appeared at the edge of the tower with some kind of alien standing on it. The person attacked Danny with some kind of vine and he went back a few feet but regained balance with the help of the wings meanwhile the vine wrapped around Starfire and took her to the ship. Danny growled "Titans Starfire is being kidnapped!" he shouted, and let his voice wander through the entire tower and they all reacted.

/

Danny became invisible and went after them, Danny became visible when they talked about that they have the tamarenien "I do not know why you kidnap my friend, but she stays here," said Danny threatening and avoided his attack that hit one of the engines so the ship began to fall down "no" shouted the person. Danny freed Starfire and grabbed her hand as they floated in the air and watched as it landed.

Danny and Starfire landed on the ground "Star, DP" shouted Beastboy "are you okay?" Asked Cyborg as the other ran there "DP?" Asked Danny "D for Danny and P for Phantom" said Beastboy "Titans prepare yourselves," said Robin then noticed that the robot-like alien went towards them but Sea came towards them completely calm, "why are you here?" she asked with strength in her echoing voice "in the name of the great centauri empire, you are all under arrest," he replied and Sea just raised an eyebrow "you can not be the good guys because we are the good guys," said Beastboy

"And we are centarui police" one of them said "the tamarenian girl is a liar and a thief and made high crime throughout centarui system," said the other, "I've never been to Centarui moons before," said Starfire "Starfire just cannot lie it's not a part of her, but Blackfire have been there, which she got that Mon diamond "said Sea" where is Blackfire? "asked Robin when Danny took off the necklace and gave it to centarui police Beastboy pointed towards Blackfire flying away" do not worry she will not get away "Robin said" no she's not, "said Starfire flew to her sister," wait this is her battle, "said Sea to the others.

"Hello sister" said Starfire cold "oh you're angry, I know I should have told you that I was leaving, but you know how I hate farewell and" she said, and was interrupted "you are a criminal and would let me take your place in jail, "said Starfire angry" yeah well yes, "said Blackfire" you should return what you stole and turn yourself over to the police, "said Starfire" and what should you do if I do not? "she asked, and then attacked Starfire with a Blackbolt and her eyes began to glow purple "I have always been the better fighter " said Blackfire "not anymore," said Starfire and flew towards her while she ducks from the attacks.

/

Starfire was preparing her own attack who got a direct hit towards Blackfire's one hand and she started to laugh before she was caught by vine, Starfire looked down "Blackfire of Tamaran you are now arrested" said centarui police while she tried to get loose. "Goodbye sister even though you betrayed me and attacked me it was nice to see you again," said Starfire and waved "next time will not be so kind, I will get me free from prison little sister and I will be even," said she when she was taken away.

Later at sunrise

Starfire sitting with her arms around her legs and look out from the roof of the tower 'hi how are you? "Asked Danny" I'm sad for my sister, "said Starfire" and for yourself, "asked Danny" I'm just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced, "said Star," what? "asked Danny and blinked" my sister was, Cyborg said, "said Starfire" listen you can not be replaced and you should never believe that. okay "he said with a smile and kissed her on the forehead, she nodded to what he said and was surprised by the kiss.

Starfire looked at him and he gave a mysterious feeling as he sat at the edge of the warm sun light from sunrise Starfire blinked when a white silvery mist passed over him and changed Danny to his human form that she forgot he had. Danny's hair is now white with highlights mixed in silver black and blue that makes it look like he has falling stars in the hair, his eyes now look human but like Sea's eyes they glow faintly in an icy color, eye color is now a freezing cold ice blue which is enchanting, and his skin is still pale but not as much as in his ghost form.

Danny is wearing a skin tight black leather shirt that lacks arms and showing all his subtle well-toned muscles at the hip / waist he has a white belt hanging loose and he have a pair loose dark pants that are tucked inside a pair of dark black leather and metal boots. She could still see the small braids she made a day ago but now the Ice strands is just made of icy metal, but odd enough, his wings remained the just not glows any more.

"when friend Sea assume her human form usually the wings disappear," said Starfire "oh? the wings stays in this form as long as I want it, "replied Danny his voice now stopped echoing but Starfire could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she listened to how Danny talking. Starfire could feel how her heart was beating faster when Danny's right-wing leaning against and around her, Starfire could feel how soft and cool his wings is and she can feel the energy flowing in them with easy , they are warm, yet cold and fully incredible.


	4. ghostly haunting

(AN: the songs used are not mine, nor the two series, but the Sea is my own character. the first song the twins sing when they make a genuine Hounting is Voltaire - The Headless Waltz for jinx, the second song is Voltaire - When You're Evil for Mammut.)

ghostly haunting

Sea and Danny standing in the living room, Sea is wearing a beautiful medieval gown that looks to be made of ice and snow with snow white fur on all edges and a discreet crown-like ice diadem around her head as one does not think of for one do not know where her hair begins and where the crown starts, but looks like elegant ice, in it all she looks like an ice queen, with her clothes and her snow white cloak and metal jewelery of ghostly ice and silver.

Danny is wearing clothes a formal black tunic with snow white fur edges and a pair of black pants and white armor shoes and he has a discreet crown-like headband around his head, and his white cloak, Danny has some collar on him, and he have a pair of high ceremonial gloves. He looks like any king or prince in those clothes

Sea sighed "okay good luck." Robin said "it's only a few tournaments and a 7 day non stop medieval feast to celebrate Princess Dora is now queen of Avalon in the ghost zone" said Danny, "and given that both me and my sister's high ranking in the ghost zone and partly the reason why Dora is now queen and we'll have to be there, "said Sea" then do nothing stupid now, "they said together, Danny opened a portal," I'll see you next week "they said and went through the portal that closed.

"Do you think something will happen?" Asked Beastboy "they'll just be gone in 7 days to celebrate their friend becomes the queen" said Cyborg "but I wonder rather how highly placed they are in the ghost zone" wondered both Robin and Raven "friend Sea's home is the Phantom citadel located in the center of her kingdom by the name of Fantasia in the ghost zone as she is known as the ice queen and friend Danny is heir to suprim throne as king of the ghost zone" said Starfire and they all are now looking at her.

"Star how do you know that?" Asked Robin "none of them like to talk about titles," said Raven "wait a minute, the two are royal!?" Screamed asked Beastboy and Cyborg "when my sister was here so I spoke with friend Sea and friend Danny most of a day. We talked about our two cultures, and my home planet and their several homes in the ghost zone. Laws stories that they've been through and among other things, "said Starfire as answer" their ghostly culture is very fascinating, "said Starfire.

/

Slade hires three top students from HIVE, but before doing so, he wants to know that they can do the job, so they should dispose of the teen titans but Slade also said that they should avoid a confrontation with Miss Phantom or Phantom because he knows that they could do not handel it.

BeastBoy and Cyborg are arguing about where the remote is and that Beastboy loses things, Raven say that they can go up to the TV to change channels, but they think she is joking and that it was a bad joke. Robin and Starfire come in asking what was going on, Robin tries to stop the quarrel while Starfire goes to get something to eat but all the food in the fridge is covered in blue and slimy. then the bad food trying to attack her so blasted it with one of Starfire's starbolts and everyone gets covered in slime, Robin thinks they should go out and eat.

When they are at the pizzeria as they make a fuss about what to have for pizza with Beastboy wants vegetarian while Cyborg wants meat. While Jinx starts the plan to defeat the teen titans, with a bus that went out of control towards a baby stroller. Cyborg and Raven stops the bus while the others get the stroller to safety. Cyborg asked about buses usually have drivers while Robin asks about strollers tend to have children.

In it is a small robotic teddy bear that explodes and Mammoth lift the bus so Raven and Cyborg will be crushed under it. Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth think it was ridiculously easy to win but Robin says that they have not lost yet and Cyborg get loose.

The three present themselves as HIVE and start fighting, Mammut and Cyborg go up against each other in physical strength until Gizmo puts a rocket on his back, he also asks what you call an idiot with a rocket on his back. Gizmo responds with dubt and start the rocket. Starfire cry for Cyborg and fly after, whilst so battles Jinx and Raven against each other. Jinx insult Raven and Gizmo shoots at her.

Beastboy turns into an elephant and attacks but Mammut picks him up and hits hard into his stomach so Beastboy flying to the ground landing on Robin and he asks if they will be defeated. Raven and Robin thinks it only is him. Beastboy and Raven gets attacked and lands some distance away. The three think he is pathetic and Robin thinks that the three will lose the hard way.

Gizmo shoots against the ground and Jinx bewitches the ground, while Mammoth hit hard into the ground so that the ground is torn up. Causing Robin falls down a hole. Raven and Beastboy shouts to Robin and looking for him for a while but can not find anything, they go back to his tower where Starfire and Cyborg comes in.

/

Cyborg says he was almost at Gotham when Starfire got the rocket, Cyborg wants to know everything about how they defeated the three but are told that they lost. The two ask about was Robin, Raven says that they have been looking everywhere but can not find anything more than his belt. Starfire gets upset and says look more Robin is their friend, he can not be gone, and that it is a bad time for the two Phantoms are gone in another realm for the evening. Someone knocks on the door and Starfire fly there to open the door when it exploded up.

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth go in and think it's a great place and say that they take it and starts chasing the teen titans out of there further into the building. Jinx following Beastboy and nocks him unconscious while Mammut goes after the girls and literally say hello with his head through a wall. Gizmo goes after Cyborg who almost won until he is tricked by a hologram and Gizmo hacking into his system.

The four will be thrown out from their tower straight down into the water, Jinx bewitches the water so they get a big wave against them. At the evening they manage to get up on the beach Cyborg begin repairing their systems with the left hand because he has lost his right hand, Starfire wants to help but , he yells at her that he did not need any help. Cyborg yells that they have been thrown out of their house and that a small 0.50 m person took him on a joy ride and that he apparently has become left-handed.

Raven thinks it is enough but Cyborg says that our bad vibes prevents her from meditating. Starfire wants Robin there and friend Danny and friend Sea should come back, but Cyborg say that they are not here and they won, we lost, it's over. Beastboy asked about teen titans is over.

/

"Not yet. If I can help it, "said Robin standing behind them" Robin "call several of them" but look what we found down at the water "jokes Danny and a portal opened beside them as Danny and Sea rise out from. "Can anyone tell me what is going on and why you are not in the tower?" Asks Sea. The other teen titans look at the two Phantoms with uncertainty before they told all what happened, both twins blinked "seriously, we are away for a week and you go and gets defeated," said Sea "hey it's not that they surprise us" Beastboy said in protest.

"As if it matters how it happened, you should be glad that it was only got some blue marks and a little hurt and no one was seriously injured or worse ... but I think Robin has a concussion," said Danny and Robin sighed, "the two are right. we lost but we have one more chance "Robin said" so do you two want to scare some villains? "asked Robin and the visible aura / glow around them became foggy and continued flowed down over the ground, while their eyes began to shine threatening and they both got a sadistic cold smile that felt haunted and predatory.

"Scare some villains?" Asked Danny in to a chilling voice that sends shivers through them "you know that you're asking two ghosts. And what ghosts do best? "Asked Sea with a sadistic voice that has a disembodied echo, which got people shaking in fear when she said that" a ghost strikes fear in to the living. "Said the titans together" right . And it's been awhile since we did a really frightful shiver haunting "said the twins and laughed a genuine scary ghostly laughter" I think we will win, "said Beastboy timidly.

The twins changed their clothes when they laughed for the best haunting results. Sea is now wearing a black two split leather outfit with black claw-like gloves and black tight high boots, with waves similar spiked soles. Over it, she now has a long black reaper coat with hood on putting her face in shadow except for her eyes and ghoulish smile, her coat looks worn out and at the bottom it goes over to the black fog like fire and holding in her hands a icy scythe.

Danny is wearing an ink black reaper coat that is closed so you can not see what he has under, the edges of it goes into a fog-like black fire. He is wearing a pair of razor claw-like black gloves that can be seen going up a bit under his coat and he has a pair of black combat boots. He is wearing his hood so his face becomes hidden in darkness except his fanged smile and glowing eyes. In his hands he holds a scary glowing katana.

/

In the tower a little while later. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo is in the living room and Gizmo is about to set up Cyborg's arm on the wall "higher, a little to the left a little more and perfect" he said "Slade is gonna have kittens when he hears that we whipped the titans and took their stinking tower "Gizmo said" not to mention Robins favorite fashonstatment "said Jinx" eh, but it's the only fashion-oriented around here, "said Jinx" Say me about it, all their food is way out of date, "said Mammoth. "So you think that things are rotten. Wait until you hear their music. Krud, snut, mega krud, snut, "said Gizmo and throwing discs.

While then Sea and Danny is invisible and watching them ", has she nothing that is not blue, maybe Miss Phantom has something interesting if I could just get her door open," said Jinx, "why not just blow it up," said Gizmo "has already tested it, it's as if it's made of something explosive prof material "she said" you can use your powers, "said Mammoth" no I have no intention of mixing my badluck magic with the ghostly forces who are stuck on the door, you have no idea what might happen, "she said.

Danny let the room filled with a Graveyard Mist and Sea began to laugh, it sounded cold and disembodied and crazy. "What's going on here," shouted one of them when the fog came and they all winced when Sea began to laugh, The room grew darker and surrounded by a alarming blue and green glow and all that is loose started flying around. "One two three, little humans I see," said Sea with a total echo and disembodied voice. The fog became thicker and now they could not see each other anymore.

the twins set up a camera so the other titans will see how they scare the three, so right now they sit on the roof with popcorn and watching how two ghosts making a genuine haunting.

(AN: Here begins haunting that may be a bit much, if you do not like scary)

/

"A LITTLE PINKETT WHO HAVE TROUBLE" said Danny with only large letters and threatening voice for now he stands behind her with his sword raised high, but she could also see straight through him. The temperature in the room dropped, and the floor was covered with ice and Danny flew straight through Jinx who shuddered to the cold temperature and Danny went through her laughing with the weapon against her, so now was the illusion that their weapons can create visible and almost real for all to see, but it's just Jinx who see it + the ones that look at what happens through the camera, and those who create it.

"What the? where am I? "asked Jinx when she saw the mist spread out on the ground and she was not in the tower any more, but she sees a black sky and everything is gray and dull. Until the twins start laughing a genuine cold shivers ghostly laugh. Jinx hear the music starts to play and whatever is gray was replaced by scary gothic house in dark colors and pumpkins as lanterns that give a frightening light.

Danny sings in his echoing voice from sitting on a road lantern "As above, so below, place your bets. Which way the head will roll…" and humming before he continues with the song while Jinx sees her own head roll on the stone road and stop in front of her feet before it disappeared " Made in your image we are at least. As twisted and mean as thee" Danny and Sea laughs as they continue along with the song "Fore your eyes, what a curious sight. Your children have turned on you." Sang them and the road was filled with some kind of scary carnival " And you say, you don't sleep well at night. Well, we'll take care of that for you" the twins sang and jumped and became is invisible before they stood in front of Jinx in order to invite her to the carnival. "What's happening? Where am I "shouted Jinx but no answer just laugh at her and she becomes more nervous.

Sea starts singing and Jinx is fixed in the middle of the carnival and see the attractions" Belle Marie Antoinette 'Love the pearls!' They'll make a great tourniquet. Never did as you should and you claim" that has some eerie feeling while Sea continued to sing with her echoing voice " It was all for our very own good. 'Twas a lie, a magnificent lie" all creatures around Jinx starts laughing and gets her to play and the twins sing together " Now, your subjects have turned on you. And you claim you have lots on your mind. Well, we'll take care of that for you" sang them and smiling at Jinx with predatory ghostly smirk that gets Jinx to become scared.

The twins laugh when they show the main attraction a scary guillotine and Danny continued to sing " Get that damn thing off the neck. I'm the head of the board now I'm bored of her head" and Jinx see an exact copy of her with a chain around her neck pulling her towards guillotine " Sharpen up the blade boys, what are you waiting for? Here's where we all get ahead!" sang Danny and sends shivers through Jinx when she sees the copy be forced against the guillotine, while two sturdy executioner sharpens it.

Sea begins to sing after have laughed a ghostly chilling sadistic laughter" Wipe that damn smile off your face. Or we'll lop it off clean with our new guillotine" sang Sea and became visible in front of Jinx as she continued to sing and Jinx jumped "Sharpen up the blade boys, what are you waiting for? Here's where we all get ahead!" Danny laughs when the environment changes and becomes darker and colder, and the lamps goes off and everything becomes empty, while the major executioners sharpen the blade.

Jinx replica stands at the guillotine and the copy started singing in a weak voice " All my troubles, all my pain. Stems from this thing that you call a 'brain'. Be my guest, sever me from the source. Of all my agony. What a shame, I've forgotten my name. Without the use of my brain and. 'My, bet I'll sleep well tonight!' Without this head of mine" sang the copy and the twins laughed when they saw the real Jinx's expression is a mixture of disbelif and shock.

"What? I do not sing "screamed Jinx and would attack but everything got dark and foggy so she could not see where she would attack.

the twins continued to sing as they stood in front of her with the fog that surrounds them "Get this damn thing off my neck. I'm the head of the board now I'm bored of my head. Sharpen up the blade boys, what are you waiting for?" sang them and Danny continued "Here's where we all get ahead! Wipe that damn smile off your face" Sea continued with the song and both dodged her attack with ease "Or we'll lop it off clean with our new guillotine. Sharpen up the blade boys" sang Sea before they both sang with ghostly strength next sentence "Bells are now tolling, soon heads will be rolling"

Jinx jumped when she saw a mirror image of himself getting her head chopped off that rolled against her before it disappeared into a laugh and the twins laughed. Sea brought her scythe against Jinx's neck and back to chop it off, Jinx screamed in fear when Sea's scythe went through her, but all that happened was that Jinx lost conscious and slept. But she did not know that.

/

The titans look in shock at what they see happening "Cyborg remind me to never start a prank war against the two Phantoms" said Beastboy and Cyborg just nodded "wow, I know they can be scary, but this is a bit much" Robin said "but it's well made to create those illusions in that way and show Jinx that she gets her head chopped off before they scare her unconscious," said Raven, who came to think of how much the twins hate the thought of killing.

"So Jinx is still alive, just not awake anymore," said Cyborg "Friend Danny and friend Sea are very good at scaring people as they are on to rescue people," said Starfire "the two are also good at singing" Robin said and took some popcorn "quiet it starts again and it looks like they'll take the big guy now," said Beastboy.

/

The twins gave an echoing laughter and the ghostly fog became black "What's happening!" Screamed Mammut before he ended up inside an eerie forest with a blood red moon ink black sky, Mammut heard music that bends and two frightening glowing eyes were visible in the forest, with a wolfich smile.

"When the Devil is too busy. And death's a bit too much. They call on me by name, you see, For my special touch" sang Danny In full frightening eerie voice "To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune. To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize. But call me by any name. Anyway, it's all the same" sang Sea with a frightening positive and sadistic echoing voice."I'm the fly in your soup" sang Danny "I'm the pebble in your shoe" sang Sea "I'm the pea beneath your bed" sang Danny "I'm a bump on every head" sang Sea "I'm the peel on which you slip" sang Danny "I'm a pin in every hip" sang Sea "I'm the thorn in your side" sang Danny "Makes you wriggle and writhe" sang Sea and now mammoth see who or what is singing. Danny and Sea has transformed themself into two three-meter high ink black ghostly wolves, the two went around the mammoth and avoided when he tried to hit them and just laughed when Mammut went right through them.

Danny laughed as he pushed Mammut toward the ground and his wolf mouth against Mammut's throat before he jumped off him and avoided a blow "And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need." Danny sang with icy cold voice that sends shivers through Mammut.

Mammut stood up with wide fearful eyes and look around around him before he begins to run from there.

The twins laugh when they run after "While there's children to make sad. While there's candy to be had. While there's pockets left to pick. While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs. I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner. It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it. 'Cause there's one born every minute." Sang Sea with beautiful but frightening voice before the two encircled Mammut.

The two walked around Mammut In a circle"And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need" sang Danny and Sea continued "I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark. And I promise on my damned soul. To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub. Has never seen a soldier quite like me. Not only does his job, but does it happily" she sang and cold shivers went through Mammut.

The twins began playing around Mammoth to attack without injury and went straight through him. "I'm the fear that keeps you awake" sang Danny "I'm the shadows on the wall" Sang Sea "I'm the monsters they become" sang Danny "I'm the nightmare in your skull" Sang Sea "I'm a dagger in your back" sang Danny "An extra turn on the rack" Sang Sea "I'm the quivering of your heart" sang Danny "A stabbing pain, a sudden start" Sang Sea and the two sat down.

The two closed their eyes and sang together "And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free. "they open their eyes "Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. " They sang in choir

Danny sang with strength that echoed around them when it became colder "It gets so lonely being evil. What I'd do to see a smile. Even for a little while." Danny and Sea stood and Sea sang the last bit. "And no one loves you when you're evil. I'm lying though my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need" they both ran towards the Mammoth with claws out and attacked, they struck him down so he lost conscious.

/

(AN: here stopps the haunting)

the titans look at what the twins are doing and saw how they transformed themselves from two wolves to their usual form, "did you knew that they could do that?" asked Robin and all shook their heads "no, the two do not usually talk about their powers only that they have several "said Starfire" you forget that they have said that both their powers controlled by what they are feeling, "said Raven

/

"Hello" said Sea "hello" said Danny and the fog thinned out and Mammoth and Jinx was thrown against Gizmo unconscious "a little one left, then the other strong ones are gone," said Danny in a whisper but was heard everywhere. Sea took Mammoth and Jinx and flew up through the roof and left Danny with Gizmo.

"Where are you?" shouted Gizmo "me? I am where your nightmares are "Danny replied cryptically before he grabbed Gizmo who have heard his comrades screams earlier and went through the roof and threw him over the edge. When Gizmo yelled as he became caught in a green bubble that shrank as he had almost no place to be and burst so he fell back and screamed but was caught by a rope dangling from the building edge.

"release me from here," he shouted, "okay then we can let you fall down a multi-floor building" Danny replied "no, no it's okay" Gizmo screamed in fear while the other became tied up. "Okay we have back our tower," said Cyborg "yes we have," said Sea with a knowing smile, "We'll go through your training exercises or what" Robin said with an uncertain expression and both twins nodded "we do not want this happening again and you need training, "said Sea" sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea to make the two of you a part Teen titans "Robin said" I'm calling Slade "said Gizmo and tried to access the phone but did not succeed Robin pulled up Gizmo and clung him, "Who is Slade?" he asked, "should you not like to know barf brain" replied Gizmo.

/

While at Slade as he speaks with the headmaster of HIVE "I assure you that kind of failures are not allowed inside the hive, when the agents have been taken from athoretis they will be disciplined harshly," said the headmaster "actually your agents served my plans pretty well. I never expected that they would succeed they were just messages and it have been received "and Slade shows a picture of Robin asks who Slade is.

/

In the tower, this is the titans in the living room "this is the worst that could have happened to my music they have become alphabetize. How am I able to find anything, "said Beastboy meanwhile he check through them and Cyborg are looking for TV remote" they went into my room no one should go into my room, "said Raven and holding two blue cloaks Starfire took a hasty breath" someone has discarded with our blue fur food, "said Starfire

"You must be joking with me the whole place gets cleaned and I still find not remote," said Cyborg and Robin whistled and pointed to the table where it lay. Cyborg sat on the sofa, "I guess we should look for clues and find out who Slade is" Cyborg said "we will but right now I'm just happy to be part of the team," said Robin


End file.
